Hilos del Destino
by RatioRegum404
Summary: Zaheer y el Loto Rojo ganaron, 2 años despues el mundo esta en caos, el Loto Blanco busca desesperado a un nuevo Avatar en el Reino Tierra, esperando que la victoria de Zaheer no sea total. mientras tanto en Ciudad Republica todos siguen con sus vidas, o asi era, hasta ahora.
1. Hasta los Poderosos Caen

**Hilos del destino**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes aqui representados son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko, Michale Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon.

Y antes de que empiecen a leer, agradezco a todos por leer el fic anterior, sobre todo por los reviews, para este nuevo fic, nomas aclara un pequeño punto, segun google la fonetica para hospital en chino seria Yiyuan, por eso la use aqui, por que la verdad no se me ocurrio otro nombre.

Y sin nada mas que decir, espero que les guste y las criticas son bien recibidas. :)

**Capitulo 1**

**Hasta los poderosos caen.**

A pesar de estar usando el estado Avatar al 100% Korra no podía enfrentar a Zaheer y al veneno al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo aunque poderoso tenia limites y estaba por alcanzarlos.

Su fuego control que impulsaba su cuerpo haciéndola volar decayó en el último momento y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y pequeñas rocas, mientras Zaheer, sonreía satisfecho de su obra.

\- - Acéptalo Korra. El veneno del Loto Rojo esta por todo cuerpo, No puedes combatirme a los dos al mismo tiempo, ¡El ciclo del Avatar está por terminar¡-

Si bien el instinto aun era poderoso, la fuerza flaqueaba, una breve bocanada de aliento de fuego salió de la boca de Korra, evidenciando su ira y frustración, pero el nuevo poder de Zaheer para levitar lo hacia un blanco difícil, y Korra fue golpeada de nuevo varias veces antes de caer de nuevo.

Zaheer, triunfante creo un vórtice alrededor de la cabeza de Korra, justo como hacia días había hecho con la reina Tierra, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones al avatar.

Abajo, Tenzin, Jinora, Asami y los demás veían la batalla, sin poder influir en ella de alguna manera, hasta que Jinora, grito, atrayendo la atención de todos.

\- -Pronto¡ Hagan lo que yo hago¡.

Usando su aire control, ella y el resto de la recién rescatada nueva nación del aire, crearon un remolino enorme, que lentamente comenzó a atraer a su vórtice a Zaheer.

Desesperado, el hombre tomo a la desfallecida Korra y trato de escapar, pero el vórtice era demasiado poderoso aun para su poder de levitación, dio un grito furioso dejando a Korra caer, mientras se disponía a escapar.

Pero aun en su condición Korra lanzo la cadena que colgaba de su brazo y la enredo en el píe de Zaheer, y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, cayó al suelo de pie, jalando con toda su fuerza la cadena y haciendo que Zaheer, cayera al suelo, venciéndolo.

Pero aquel esfuerzo se llevo lo último de su fuerza y cayó al suelo desvanecida, con sus ojos aun brillando en el estado Avatar, pero con su cuerpo terriblemente dañado por el veneno del loto rojo, Tonraq, Mako y Asami corrieron hacia Korra.

Tonraq amorosamente abrazo a su hija mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y Zaheer reía victorioso aunque ya cautivo en tierra control.

Jinora grito, advirtiendo que el veneno era metálico y por lo mismo posible de expulsar del cuerpo de Korra, Su se apresuro en su labor y haciendo lo posible con su Metal control extrajo el veneno del cuerpo de Korra mientras todos contenían su respiración expectantes y algunos con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Y lo impensable paso, la respiración de Korra se fue haciendo lenta, sy mano que era sostenida por Tonraq, cayo flácida al piso, y el grito desgarrado de Tonraq confirmo el peor pensamiento de todos, Korra había muerto.

Mako trato de abrazar a Asami que sollozaba, pero ella lo aparto con brusquedad y se arrodillo junto a Tonraq, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Korra.

La risa de Zaheer se volvió más intensa, o se hacía más marcada por que todos estaban en silencio o llorando.

\- -¡El caos ha ganado¡ ¡La libertad completa ha sido conquistada¡ ¡El ciclo del ava…¡-

Zaheer no término su frase, Bolin lo había golpeado con toda su ira, y ahora comenzaba a invocar su lava control para hundir a aquel despreciable hombre en un lago de magma hirviente. Pero un firme brazo en su hombro y un gesto negativo de parte de Lin lo hizo retroceder y buscar apoyo en su hombro mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Pero ningún llanto aun el de Tonraq se compraba al de Asami, que lloraba como si auténticamente se alma se hubiera hecho pedazos.

Dos años después.

Ciudad República esta sombría y gris, además de que la lluvia la azotaba desde hacía tres días, el ánimo de todos era sombrío, faltaban pocos días para la conmemoración de la muerte del Avatar Korra en el parque que llevaba su nombre, Industrias Futuro no había escatimado gastos en un tributo digno para la ocasión, sin mencionar que la develación de la estatua conmemorativa iba a ser impresionante, y se decía que rivalizaría en tamaño y espectacularidad a la del Avatar Aang,

Mako pensaba en eso mientras se dirigía a la estación del tren, su nueva asignación como guardaespaldas del recién encontrado Príncipe del Reino Tierra llamado Wu, no le agradaba del todo, pero había sido una orden directa del Presidente Raiko y dado el caos en el que estaba hundido el Reino Tierra, era imperativo que el joven Principie estuviera buen resguardo.

Bajo del satomovil patrulla y abriendo su paraguas les hizo un gesto a los demás oficiales para que establecieran un perímetro de seguridad y se dirigió al interior de la estación.

El joven detective se sentía tenso, sabía que el príncipe Wu venia escoltado por Dai lins, pero desde lo de Korra, no se sabía hasta donde estaba infiltrado el Loto Rojo, con la mirada recorrió el lugar comprobando que todos los agentes de metal estuvieran en su sitio, incluso vio a Lin Bei fong, parapetada en un lugar alto, pendiendo de un cable.

Su pulso de relajo al ver que el tren arribaba a los andenes, ya que el Principe estuviera en su custodia llevarlo a la reunión de Lideres con Raiko, Tenzin y los demás sería fácil.

Un muchacho delgado y sonriente bajo del tren acompañado de 4 dailins y Mako sonrió levemente.

\- - Príncipe Wu, Soy Mako, detective de Ciudad República y su guardaespaldas para escoltarlo a la reunión de líderes.-

\- -Mako, ¿eh? El Presidente Raiko me hablo maravillas de ti, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Llévame con los lideres!-

Mako dejo que el joven se adelantara y espero un breve momento a que los dai lin se retiraran, cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos no llevaba los guantes de roca, distintivos en aquellos guardianes del reino tierra.

Trato de reaccionar con rapidez, pero aquel dai lin disfrazado vio caído su subterfugio y con un gesto feroz en el rostro grito:

\- - ¡El caos es el orden natural de las cosas!-

Su mano apretó el detonador que llevaba consigo y un leve click se escucho en el maletín que llevaba el príncipe Wu, seguido de una poderosa explosión.

En la distancia, Lin solo pudo contemplar la explosión y un vacio inenarrable le inundo el estomago, cuando empezó a bajar hacia el lugar de la explosión, donde reinaban los gritos, el humo y una situación incierta.

El escozor en ojos y garganta la hicieron toser, pero la tos casi se convierte en vomito al ver levemente lo que había quedado del cuerpo del joven príncipe, y aun mas en la distan alcanzo a ver el distintivo saco de Mako y se apresuró hacia él, con miedo e incertidumbre volteo el cuerpo de su joven detective y busco su pulso, y un gesto tanto de miedo como de anhelo cruzo su rostro.

\- -¡Llamen a los sanadores, tenemos a un herido critico¡-

En tanto, en la torre sede de Industrias Futuro, Asami Sato leía unos papeles importantes, después de lo ocurrido hace dos años, el trabajo hacia su empresa, el apoyo hacia la Nueva nación del Aire así como la nueva infraestructura de la ciudad era suficiente para mantenerla ocupada a tiempo completo, y de esa manera no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en si misma y más aun, en sus sentimientos, pero a pesar de todo, su joven cuerpo aunque fuerte, también requería de descanso y cuando estaba en la lectura, su vista se nublo a media página, obligándola a llevarse la mano al rostro y a apretarse los ojos a ala altura de la nariz.

\- -Asami…-

Se sobresalto al oír aquella voz, pensado que era alguna de las secretarias que aun no se retiraba, pero la oficina estaba sola, solo estaba ella.

Se dirigió al baño y repetidamente arrojo agua a su cara, y al levantar la vista, sus ojos se perdieron en la imagen de su propio rostro limpio, sin maquillaje, la costumbre de verse a si misma con maquillaje se había vuelto además de una costumbre, una especie de mascara y de defensa, así sin maquillaje se sentía vulnerable, con algo de ira seco su rostro con una tolla de papel y se maquillo de nuevo. Justo salía del baño cuando su teléfono sonó.

\- -Asami Sato….- Contesto tratando de sonar lo mas afable posible.

\- -¡Bolin¡ Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿Cómo has estado?-

\- - ¿Qué? ¿Un atentado en la estación de trenes?-

\- - ¿Mako está herido? Si, si, no te preocupes, salgo para allá en este momento.-

Tomo su bolsa y salió presurosa de la oficina, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a aquel recinto vacio, teniendo un sentimiento extraño, como si se olvidara de algo importante o como si alguien la observara, era algo muy extraño, pero la situación era apremiante, así que solo se dio la media vuelta y se marcho.

El hospital de Yiyuan era el mejor de ciudad República, Asami en persona se había encargado de hacer los donativos para su ampliación y muchos de los sanadores habían sido entrenados por la mismísima Katara, además contaba con médicos y acupunturistas traídos desde Zaofu, así que su reputación era más que impresionante, y era bien merecida.

Cuando llego a la habitación indicada por Bolin, él aun seguía ahí, hablando con Opal, quien trataba de tranquilizarlo, también estaban Lin Bei fon y Tenzin, y todos guardaron silencio cuando Asami los saludo a todos.

\- - Es hora de irme, tengo que encargarme de la escena del atentado y presentarle un informe a Raiko por la mañana, ya saben dónde encontrarme.- Dijo Lin mientras se retiraba.

Asami tenía tiempo sin verla, se sorprendió al verla a la fuerte jefa de policía ojerosa y mucho más delgada que antes, e iba a hacer esa observación cuando Tenzin le contesto:

\- Lin se siente culpable por no haber podido salvar a Korra, ha estado forzándose de mas, y si sigue a este ritmo no sé cuánto tiempo más aguante sin colapsar.-

\- Supongo que todos nos sentimos algo culpables por no haberla salvado, incluso yo…- Replico Asami mientras inclinaba su cabeza para tratar de disimular sus ganas de llorar.

Un sanador salió de la habitación de Mako y todos se movieron para escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

\- - El detective Mako está fuera de peligro, la mayor parte de sus heridas con contusiones y golpes leves, al parecer sus rápidos reflejos y su uso de fuego control aminoraron los efectos de la explosión, pero su brazo derecho se llevo la peor parte, me temo que no podemos hacer mucho por las cicatrices que tendrá, ahora esta despierto, pueden pasar, pero no permanezcan mucho, el necesita descansar.- Ordeno el Sanador.

Todos pasaron a ver a Mako, quien lucía bien a pesar de las heridas, incluso rieron con las bromas fuera de lugar de Bolin, pero invariablemente el silencio se apodero del lugar.

\- - Es hora de irnos Opal, tengo un encargo especial para ti ya para Kai, así que es mejor que descansemos un poco antes de los preparativos,- Dijo Tenzin, tomando del hombro a la joven Bei fon.

\- -Voy a acompañarlos a su bisonte.- Dijo Bolin sonriendo, esperando que Tenzin se descuidara para poder robarle un beso a Opal.

Mako y Asami quedaron solo en aquella habitación, la joven CEO de Industrias futuro se sentó a un lado del joven detective mientras sonreía.

\- -Supongo que no iras al evento que prepare en el Parque Korra…- Dijo, tocando amablemente los vendajes de Mako.

\- -Supongo que no, pero…- Mako corto su frase mientras veía el rostro de Asami.

\- -¿Sí?-

\- - Asami, creo que tal vez deberíamos… - Dijo pausadamente Mako, mientras ponía su mano sana sobre la mano de Asami.

Los ojos verdes de Asami brillaron con ira, retiro su mano bruscamente y con la misma velocidad se puso de pie.

\- -No Mako… eres mi amigo, incluso te quiero, como a un hermano, pero debes de saber algo… Yo amo a Korra…-

\- -Pero Korra…-

\- -¡Sé que está muerta, maldita sea¡ ¡No dejo de repetírmelo todos los días¡ ¡Pero este sentimiento no me deja¡ La amo más incluso que el día en que…-

Bolin se quedo en la puerta, con un enorme y evidente gesto de incredulidad en su cara.

Asami, rompió en llanto y salió de allí empujando a Bolin hacia un lado, por su parte Bolin volteo a ver a su hermano que volteo bruscamente su cara hacia la ventana.

\- - Hermano… eres un idiota.-

\- -Lo sé Bolin, lo sé…-

A pesar de que Asami conocía muy bien las calles, su vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas, además aun llovía y la multitud de sentimientos en su pecho comenzaban a estallar, enjugo sus lagrimas con la manga de sus saco, pero este segundo de distracción casi le cuesta, un satomovil en sentido contrario la deslumbro con sus luces, sus rápidos reflejos y un giro de volante evitaron el accidente, pero hicieron que su satomovil derrapara y diera varias vueltas para finalmente estrellarse de costado a una raíz espiritual.

Ilesa pero mareada Asami salió del vehículo, la lluvia la empapo y corrió su maquillaje, y mirando al cielo cayó de rodillas, dejando salir su llanto en torrente sin importarle nada más.

Una mano gentil y amorosa toco su barbilla, y por alguna razón no quiso defenderse de aquel tacto extraño, pero a la vez tan familiar.

\- -Asami… Aunque nunca te lo dije, yo también te amo…

Asami levanto la vista, incrédula, solo para encontrase con la visión mas celestial de su vida, ahí estaba Korra, con su sonrisa, con su brillante mirada de ojos azules, tocando su rostro.

\- - Korra… ¿Cómo es posible?- El cumulo de emociones abrumaron a Asami, el choque, su amor no confesado, todo se arremolino en su mente, el cansancio acumulado, todo fue demasiado para ella y ahí sin más testigos que los espíritus, cayo desmayada.

Fin del Capítulo 1


	2. La imagen reflejada en el Espejo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, su unico fin es el entretenimiento.

**Hilos del Destino**

Capitulo 2

**La imagen reflejada en el espejo.**

Los domos de platino de Zaofu produjeron un sonido estruendoso al abrirse, los guardias del Clan de Metal ocuparon sus puesto para recibir a unos visitantes, se bien aquella era una visita protocolaria, la seguridad en la Ciudad era extrema, el descubrimiento de Aiwei como uno de los miembros del loto Rojo había alertado a Suyin Beifong sobre el precario equilibrio en el que se mantenía Zaofu con respecto al resto del Reino Tierra.

El dirigible presidencial de Raiko, anclo en una de las torres de Zaofu, seguido de Oogi que traía a Tenzin, Opal y Kai, la líder del Clan de Metal fue a recibir a sus invitados, pero su gesto antes afable se había vuelto adusto, pero cambio ligeramente al ver a su hija.

Los saludos fueron parcos y muy oficiales, la única que tuvo un abrazo de parte de Suyin fue Opal, que de inmediato noto que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Mama?¿Todo está bien?.-

Suyin no dijo palabra, solo le hizo el además de que hablarían después.

Poco tiempo después, había una acalorada discusión entre Raiko, Tenzin y Suyin…

\- ¡De ninguna manera dejare Zaofu¡ - Grito Suyin, golpeando la mesa para enfatizar su resolución.

\- Pero eres la más indicada para traer paz y orden al Reino Tierra Suyin...- Remarco Tenzin.

\- Pero de ninguna manera dejare Zaofu, no después de saber que desconozco hasta donde esta infiltrado el Loto Rojo en mi ciudad… si hubiera abierto los ojos a esta verdad el avatar Korra aun…-

No hizo falta que terminara la frase, después de todo, al igual que su hermana Suyin también sentía culpa por el destino fatal de Korra.

\- Si me permites hablar Suyin, pero tengo que apoyar lo que dice el Presidente Raiko, tú eres la más indicada para pacificar el Reino Tierra y de paso encontrar al nuevo Avatar…-

Suyin miro a Kuvira con severidad, a pesar de que era su protegida, no le permitiría que socavar su decisión.

\- Mi decisión está tomada Kuvira… Y lo mismo va para ti Raiko, el Clan de metal no dejara Zaofu, aun para encontrar al nuevo Avatar… si es que existe.-

Raiko salió del salón, su visita además de infructuosa le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca, no entendía el por qué de la razones de Suyin, pero no tenía el poder para obligarla a tomar su propuesta, quizás Tenzin podría convencerla, pero a juzgar por los gritos que se oían incluso en el pasillo, eso era poco probable y era muy posible que tampoco dejara que Opal abandonara Zaofu.

\- Presidente Raiko, ¿Me permite unas palabras?- dijo Kuvira, deteniendo la retirada de Raiko.

Asami abrió los ojos, o eso pensaba, se sentía flotar, como si estuviera nadando incluso veía su imagen reflejada en una superficie que bien podría ser agua, la sensación era muy similar a cuando nadaba y se dejaba florar, sin peso, sin conciencia, incluso la imagen reflejada ondulaba, vio sus ropas, vestía un conjunto rojo, con falda, saco y chalina, mientras que su reflejo vestía los pantalones de cargo, las botas de punta y las chamarra con el logotipo de industrias Futuro en los hombros, la misma vestimenta que traía el día que Korra murió y que se juro a si misma jamás volver a usar…

Al recordar eso, sus ganas de llorar le anegaron sus ojos de nuevo, pero su reflejo comenzó a cambiar hasta convertirse en la imagen de Korra.

\- Hola Asami…-

Asami no se contuvo, no le importaba si aquello era una ilusión, un sueño o incluso la muerte, si era la muerte era mucho mejor ya que por fin podría reunirse con Korra, abrazo aquella imagen que se sentía tangible, y muy real, sin poder, ni desear evitarlo la beso, aquel beso que nunca en vida pudo darse, y que ambas ansiaban.

\- Te extrañe tanto….- Decía Asami entre sollozos

\- Si esto es la muerte, estoy feliz de compartirla contigo…-

El rostro de Korra se ilumino con una sonrisa, y tiernamente acaricio el rostro de Asami.

\- La muerte no es todo lo que dicen que es Asami, para muestra, estoy aquí hablándote desde el mundo espiritual…-

\- Entonces yo…-

\- No, no estás muerta, tu cuerpo está en el hospital de Yiyuan, traje tu espíritu hasta aquí por que el mundo espiritual necesita un nuevo equilibrio, y Raava necesita un nuevo vehículo…-

Asami escucho cada palabra atentamente, pero su mente se resistía a creer.

\- Entonces, ¿Zaheer logro lo que quería y rompió el ciclo del avatar?-

\- Si, y por eso es que debes ir al polo sur, hay algo que solo el árbol del tiempo puede mostrarte…-

Korra comenzó a separar se de Asami, como si una corriente muy fuerte las separara, sus manos aun se tocaban pero las fuerzas opuestas eran muy fuertes, los dedos de sus manos aun trataban de aferrarse la una de la otra…

\- ¡Korra!.- Grito Asami, aun estirando su mano, pero tuvo que bajarla al darse cuenta que estaba en la cama de un hospital tal y como Korra le había dicho.

Bolin estaba ahí, sentado en una silla y roncando plácidamente, Asami estaba confundida, froto sus manos, tratando recordar el tacto de su amada Korra, tocos su labios tratando de hacer volver el recuerdo de aquel beso que se sintió tan real, pero toda se borro cuando una enfermera entro a su cuarto y se sorprendió de verla despierta.

\- Señorita Sato… No se mueva, enseguida voy por el médico.-

El sonido de la puerta despertó a Bolin que dé un salto se precipito a Asami para abrazarla.

\- Asami… Estábamos muy preocupados, tenias ya más de un día inconsciente, ¿Qué fue lo que te golpeo para que te sacara de la carretera?-

La joven Sato no sabía que decir, para ella solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que perdió la conciencia hasta que la recuperara hace momentos, quería contarle lo que vio a Bolin, pero seguramente la tomaría por una loca histérica, así que prefirió guardar silencio y dar una explicación que sonaba bastante creíble.

\- Yo… no recuerdo que paso….-

Los médicos y sanadores entraron, la joven CEO tuvo que sufrir revisión tras revisión, para que después de un par de horas le dijeran que su desmayo se debió al cansancio y posiblemente a una anemia por no alimentarse como debía.

Bolin se mostro muy solicito para acompañarla a su mansión, pero además de mostrarse realmente preocupado por ella, el joven se deshacía en disculpas por el comportamiento de Mako.

\- Debes de disculpar a Mako, después de todo lo que ha pasado y aunque no lo diga, extraña mucho a Korra, sobre todo, siente que le fallo…-

\- Todos le fallamos.- Contesto Asami bajando la mirada.

El taxi se detuvo en la mansión Sato y Bolin acompaño a Sami hasta la puerta, y aunque dudaba, tenía algo más que decir.

\- Asami… Ojala lo tuyo con Korra hubiera funcionado, ustedes hubieran hecho una hermosa pareja, si tan solo…-

Asami abrazo al maestro tierra, lo mejor para ambos era que la frase no fuera terminada, en la mente de la joven Sato todavía estaba fresca la visión que tuvo en el hospital, y haría lo posible por cumplirla.

El sol despuntaba el horizonte, en la pista de pruebas de la mansión Sato un biplano experimental era sacado del hangar, una decidida Asami se dirigía a él, vistiendo las ropas que había dicho jamás usaría de nuevo, pero su deseo era imperante, debía de develar el misterio de aquella visión que le había mostrado Korra. Sentada en la cabina examino los mandos, encendió interruptores y espero a que un asistente girara la hélice, cerró los ojos un momento, recordando la visión de Korra, instándola a que fuera al polo sur, metió la mano al interior de su saco, saco una fotografía, en ella estaba el equipo Avatar, cuidadosamente corto la parte donde estaban Bolin y Mako, dejando solo la parte donde estaban ella y Korra, con la mano enguantada acaricio la foto, deseando que el pasado pudiera cambiarse, guardo la otra mitad de la fotografía de nuevo en su saco y la otra mitad fue atorada en el borde dorado del altímetro, como un recordatorio visible de su misión. Acciono los pedales, probo los alerones, y acelerando el motor enfilo hacia la pista y despego.

Varios dirigibles estaban listos para despegar de Zaofu, Kuvira se mostraba autoritaria y decidida, Raiko estaba con ella y le daba algunas indicaciones, mientras que Baatar jr discutía airadamente con sus padres.

\- Ya no soy un niño… Puedo decidir lo que es mejor para mi, mejor para el reino tierra, necesitamos llevar el orden y el progreso que representa Zaofu al resto del Reino Tierra.- Dijo el joven repitiendo casi al dedillo el discurso de Kuvira.

\- Eres libre de decidir qué hacer con tu vida junior, pero ten en cuenta que también lo serás de las consecuencias de tus actos…- Dijo Suyin, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Baatar padre, solo veía a su esposa retirarse y por el otro también veía a su hijo partir, movía la cabeza de un lado a otros sin saber qué hacer, hasta que finalmente corrió detrás de Suyin.

\- Todo está listo Kuvira, Varrick, termino de subir lo último de su laboratorio, ya podemos partir.- Aseguro Baatar jr,

\- Presidente Raiko, ya tendrá noticias mías pronto.- Dijo Kuvira estrechando la mano de Raiko.

\- Cuento con ello…- Contestó Raiko, cuando uno de los soldados del Clan de Metal se acerco corriendo hacia el grupo.

\- ¡E-el loto Rojo…¡ - Dijo, perdiendo el aliento.

\- ¡El loto Rojo ha tomado Omashu!-

El pequeño grupo intercambió miradas, esta era la confirmación de que la situación era peor de lo que jamás imaginaron.

El viento aullaba, y Asami podía escucharlo a pesar de traer casco, lo peor eran las sacudidas que las ráfagas de viento le producían al biplano, que aunque era pilotado con pericia el terrible clima amenazaba con hacerlo caer, la visibilidad era casi nula, la joven piloteaba casi a ciegas, solo guiada por el instinto y la voz en su corazón que la impulsaba.

\- Ya estas cerca…- Decía la voz.

Una ráfaga más fuerte que las demás levanto el alerón izquierdo haciendo virar el avión bruscamente, el timón se atoro y no respondía, Asami vio hacia la cola del avión y el cable suelto del timón rasguñó sus gogles latigueando en el viento furioso, sin control el avión comenzó a caer, y a la joven solo le quedo saltar y esperar que el paracaídas no se volviera en su contra. Se dispuso a jalar la palanca debajo de su asiento que accionaria el eyector, pero recordó la fotografía y volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo de su saco, y esperando lo mejor jalo la palanca debajo de su asiento.

Todo era confusión después del salto, solo la gravedad le indicaba que iba cayendo en vez de flotar, sin saber que altura tenia acciono el paracaídas, pero el furioso viento la convirtió en una simple marioneta, giro, fue sacudida y después volvió a caer, y cuándo giro su vista hacia arriba, las cuerdas eran solo nudos informes, y el paracaídas era solo un amasijo de tela que la hacía caer más rápido, en cierta manera agradecía al viento que la impulsaba más hacia el frente y relativamente frenaba su caída, y estaba por soltarse cuando vio a lo lejos la luz verde amarilla del portal espiritual del sur, y un poco más abajo vio las llamas anaranjadas que producía su avión al estrellarse, su mente científica calculo su caída, contando mentalmente tiro de la palanca de su arnés y fue liberada del paracaídas, seguía contando mentalmente, y esperaba sentir lo mullido de la nieve, que amortiguaría su caída, pero en vez de eso lo que sintió fue lo duro del hielo y después el conocido sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Se puso de pie dolorosamente, y trato de mover su brazo izquierdo pero no respondió, trato de moverlo nuevamente y ahora un fuerte grito salió de su boca aun sangrante, se quito los gogles y comprobó que tan grave era. Su brazo estaba roto, tenía varias contusiones, aunque en realidad no importaba mucho, lo importante ahora es que el portal del sur estaba casi a la alcance de su mano. Asami reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y comenzó a caminar hacia la luz, mientras la nieve seguía golpeándola inclementemente.

Fin del Capítulo 2

Notas:

Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de escribir un review del anterior Capitulo gracias Moondark, Chizuru008 y Rarie-Roo, en serio lo agradezco.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, las criticas son bienvenidas. :)


	3. La Nieve es una mortaja Tibia

**Hilos del Destino **

**Capitulo 3**

**La nieve es una mortaja tibia.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes representados aquí son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia ficcional que usa a los personajes por los citados anteriormente, de ninguna manera me pertenecen y esta historia es solo hecha para fines entretenimiento y diversión.

Raiko sostenía sus manos enfrente de su rostro, la sala de juntas del palacio de Zaofu era un hervidero de pasiones y ánimos acalorados.

Tenzin y Kuvira, gritaban y agitaban sus manos enfrente de Suyin, que no cambiaba su postura de brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño y gritando al mismo volumen que sus interlocutores, Bataar junior trataba de convencer a su padre de que se uniera a la discusión y se pusiera de su parte, Opal y Kai, veían el alboroto sin atreverse a interferir y con el gesto de la incertidumbre marcando su jóvenes caras.

Un soldado del clan de Metal entro al salón, se acerco a Raiko y le dijo algo que solo el escucho mientras le entrego una hoja de papel.

El presidente de Ciudad República leyó el papel con calma, después cerró los ojos y estrujo la nota en su mano.

\- Escuchen todos.- Hablo enérgico, pero nadie le prestó atención.

\- ¡Guarden silencio por favor!- Y fue ignorado de nuevo.

\- ¡A CALLAR TODOS!- Rugió, rompiendo una jarra de agua contra la pared.

Todo voltearon a verlo con intriga y desconcierto.

\- El oficial de Comunicaciones me acaba de entregar esto.- Dijo sacudiendo el papel arrugado en sus manos.

\- Como ya saben El Loto Rojo ha tomado por la ciudad de Omashu, pero ahora han enviado un comunicado con una lista de exigencia, ya que junto con la ciudad también tomaron a todos sus habitantes como rehenes.

\- La primera de sus Exigencias es que los líderes del mundo nos entreguemos a ellos a cambio de las vidas de los ciudadanos de Omashu…-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendose unos a otros.

\- La Señora del Fuego Izumi y los jefes Tribales del Norte y el Sur serán notificados de esto en unos momentos, es necesaria una reunión emergente del Consejo de Lideres en Ciudad República.-

\- Comandante Kuvira…-

\- ¿Si Señor?-

\- Su primera encomienda es esta: Salga rumbo a Omashu con su contingente, informe de la situación, pero no haga nada hasta que el General Iroh de las Fuerzas Unidas llegue ahí o se ponga en contacto.-

Kuvira asintió con la cabeza, cruzo las manos en su espalda mientras le dedicaba una mirada despectiva a Suyin y salía del lugar junto con Bataar Jr.

\- Debemos ir a Ciudad República, Opal debe de estar con el resto de la nación del Aire.- Ordeno Tenzin.

\- Opal se queda aquí.- Dijo furiosa Suyin.

La discusión iba a comenzar de nuevo, pero Opal se interpuso entre ambos.

\- Ya soy mayor para que ustedes decidan por mí. Y Mi lugar es con mi familia, me quedare en Zaofu, Tenzin. Lo siento mucho.-

Suyin sonrió satisfecha, Tenzin ya no dijo nada, solo se retiro del lugar tomando a Kai del hombro mientras el joven le dedicaba una mirada triste a la más joven de los Beifong.

La matriarca de Zaofu trato de abrazar a Opal, pero ella se zafo del abrazo y se retiro del lugar junto con su padre, Suyin apretó los puños y ordeno al guardia de la puerta.

\- En cuanto Raiko y Kuvira se retiren sellen los domos de platino, tomen los puestos de emergencia y quiero ver a todos el personal que no esté de guardia en el patio de prácticas en media hora.-

El guardia asintió y se apresuro a cumplir la orden, y tan pronto se fue, Suyin perdió la fachada de fortaleza, sus manos se apoyaron en la mesa del salón, mientras su respiración agitada se convertía en un ataque de ansiedad.

Asami sujetaba su brazo roto desde el codo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, y no sabía si era a causa de la fractura o el tremendo frio era la cusa de que no sintiera los dedos, lamentaba no haberse puesto un abrigo cuando vio la tormenta a lo lejos, pero ahora era muy tarde para lamentarse, aliviada vio como el paisaje nevado daba paso al incipiente bosque que rodeaba el portal del sur, y por lo menos los arboles detenían en algo la ventisca y si bien no tenía más calor, el frio le calaba menos.

Cruzo el portal sin saber que esperar, pero entre el dolor, su boca sangrante y la confusión por el show de luces casi no se dio cuenta cuando paso al otro lado. Korra y Mako le habían contado de la batalla contra Unalaq en el mundo espiritual, por lo que busco de inmediato el árbol del tiempo.

\- ¿Tú debes de ser la amiga del avatar Korra, verdad?-

Asami volteo de un lado a otro buscando el origen de aquella voz infantil, y solo hasta que jalaron su pantalón se dio cuenta que era un pequeño espíritu el que hablaba.

\- Sí, soy Asami Sato, ¿Eres amigo de Korra?-

\- Todos los espíritus son amigos del avatar, ven, ¡sígueme!-

El pequeño espíritu corrió en una dirección, y Asami trato de correr, pero lo lastimado de su cuerpo se lo impedía, se alegro al ver el árbol del tiempo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba y su dolor se esfumo al ver una figura conocida.

\- ¡Korra!-

El avatar estaba sentada, rodeada de espíritus, y contra lo que pensaba Asami, se veía feliz, no hubo dolor, solo el deseo de tocar de nuevo aquel rostro, aquel ser que había perdido.

\- Estas aquí…- Dijo Asami casi sin aliento, con su mano sana acaricio el rostro de la Korra.

\- Estas aquí… Estas aquí… No moriste…- repetía Asami, sin dejar de tocar el rostro de la mujer que amaba y que le había sido arrebatada.

Korra tomo su mano y la beso con gentileza.

\- Estoy aquí porque morí, Asami.-

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la Ingeniera.

\- Entonces no hay remedio…-

\- La vida y la muerte son las dos caras de una misma moneda Asami, y en este mundo ambas caras pueden convivir, aprender, pero por ahora, debes de meditar en el árbol del tiempo, el te mostrara lo que debes de saber.-

Asami se dejo guiar por el avatar hasta el interior del árbol del tiempo, se sentó en las raíces de aquel extraño lugar y tomo la misma posición que vio hacer a Korra varias veces, inspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos. Korra toco su frente con el pulgar y cuando lo hizo, un breve pero intenso fulgor ilumino el lugar.

Y así Asami vio al tiempo retroceder ante sus ojos, se vio a sí misma en el hospital visitando a Mako, vio la ceremonia de tatuajes de Jinora, a la que no asistió, vio morir a Korra de nuevo, y después todo se acelero. Por las estatuas en el templo Aire, reconoció a Aang, a Roku, a Kyoshi, cientos de rostros desconocidos hasta que todo ese vórtice se detuvo en el rostro de un joven de rebeldes cabellos castaños y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Korra, y su nombre fue un murmullo en su mente.

\- Wan.-

La historia de cómo Wan se convirtió en el primer avatar le fue revelada, la batalla de Raava contra Vaatu, los leones tortuga, todos aquellos detalles fueron vistos por la joven Sato como si de una mover se tratara.

La mirada de Asami estaba un tanto perdida cuando salió del árbol del tiempo, aun no entendía la razón porque la el espíritu de Korra le había hecho viajar hasta allá y le había mostrado eso.

\- El loto blanco lleva dos años buscando en el reino tierra al siguiente avatar…- Casi murmuro Asami.

\- Jamás lo encontraran, cuando Zaheer me mato, realmente corto el ciclo del avatar. Fue por eso que con la venia de los espiritus pude buscarte, el mundo se desbalanceó cuando morí, y para que el equilibrio regrese, el ciclo del avatar deberá de ser reiniciado.-

\- Asami, debes de reunir al equipo avatar de nuevo, juntos deben de encontrar a los leones tortuga para que ellos elijan a un nuevo Avatar.-

En al palacio de gobierno de la Tribu agua del Sur había poca o nula actividad, parecía que el sitio emulaba completamente el ánimo del jefe Tonraq y su esposa, el antes musculoso e imponente jefe tribal ahora lucia delgado, con el rostro demacrado y el cabello, antes negro ahora teñía hilos de plata en varias partes.

\- Jefe Tonraq, recibimos una señal interrumpida de radio, al parecer un avión que venía de Ciudad República se estrello debido a la tormenta, al parecer se dirigía al portal espiritual.- Dijo un guardia interrumpiendo la meditación cabizbaja de Tonraq.

El líder se puso de pie, a pesar de que una de las luces de su vida se había apagado, aun tenia obligaciones que cumplir.

\- Ve por los rastreadores, y un curandero, y trae a cuatro más de tus compañeros, organizaremos una cuadrilla de rescate.-

Tonraq se dirigió hacia su esposa, no había necesidad de palabras, el hombre deposito un beso en la mejilla de su esposa y se dispuso a salir tras el apresurado guardia que cumpliría la orden dada.

\- Volveré en cuanto encontremos a la gente que iba en ese biplano.-

Senna vio salir a su esposo, cuyo paso se había vuelto lento y menos enérgico, le dolía verlo así, pero ella misma estaba siendo consumida por un dolor enorme dentro de sus pecho, y no era la única, a pesar de que había una distancia considerable entre el salón y los establos, y que además el viento aullaba por la tormenta, los aullidos de pena de Naga se escuchaban hasta ahí. La madre de Korra se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los establos, no era la primera vez que tenía que confortar a Naga, y esperaba que la compañía del animal también le trajera algo de alivio a ella.

En los establos los aullidos de Naga eran casi ensordecedores, la mujer con un gesto tranquilo y el don maternal acaricio el hocico del animal guía de sus hija, y el gesto fue bien entendido por el perro-oso polar que puso su enorme hocico en el hombro de Senna, La agitación del animal hicieron voltear a la mujer que vio que de la nada comenzaban a surgir pequeños espíritus conejo-libélula multicolores, si bien desde la convergencia armónica se habían tenido que habituar a la presencia de los espíritus, esta vez era algo distinto, los espíritus se arremolinaban alrededor de Naga, y parecían indicarle algo que solo el animal entendía. Naga se libero del abrazo de Senna y comenzó a correr, seguida por la pequeña parvada de espíritus, la madre de Korra comenzó a llamar a gritos al enorme animal, pero sus gritos se perdieron en el creciente aullido de la tormenta.

Asami enmudeció, su boca ligeramente abierta denotaba su incredulidad, los eventos que había visto hacia apenas unos momentos y las palabras de Korra eran demasiado para asimilarse de golpe. Korra acaricio aquel blanco rostro amorosamente.

\- Asami, el amor que tenemos la una por la otra, inconfesado, no tocado por la carnalidad, es algo puro y sublime, y es lo único que hizo posible que nos pudiéramos comunicar sin importar la enorme distancia.-

El rostro de Korra se volvió más luminoso, como si al hablar acerca de su amor, este se convirtiera en algo tangible.

\- Se que lo que te pido es una carga enorme, pero también se, que si alguien es capaz de llevarlo a cabo, esa eres tu mi Amor.- Sentencio Korra besando la mano sana de Asami por la palma.

La joven ingeniero aun se debatía entre la incredulidad y el miedo a lo incierto, pero aquel tacto seguro le daba valor. Su mano se deslizo por el rostro de Korra y y tomando su cintura la atrajo hacia si, repitiendo el beso que le diera en su visión en el hospital, no importaba si ahora era un espíritu, jamás dejaría de ser Korra, la mujer a la que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

El tiempo mismo se volvió difuso, o más bien dicho a Asami dejo de importarle su paso, si era una ilusión la quería para siempre, y si era la realidad, igual la deseaba eternamente, la necesidad de aliento la obligo a separarse lentamente de aquel abrazo, ahora ya no tenía dudas y estaba resuelta a llevar a cabo aquella nueva misión.

\- Te amo Korra.-

\- Y yo a ti... -

Korra toco el brazo herido de su amada y le dijo:

\- Primero debes de atender ese brazo, y cuando cruses el portal encontraras la ayuda necesaria.-

Asami sonrió, con la energía de su resolución infundiendo animo a su herido cuerpo, deposito un breve beso en los labios de Korra y se dirigió de nuevo al portal.

Korra la siguió con la vista hasta que aquella delgada figura se desvaneció en la luz del portal y ni la presencia de dos figuras masculinas que se acercaron a ella hicieron que el antiguo avatar desviara su mirada de aquella luz.

\- ¿Estas segura de que ella podrá con esto? – Pregunto el hombre de apariencia mas joven, con los cabellos semi-canoso ondeando al viento.

\- Lo estoy, si alguien puede con esto es mi amada Asami.- Contestó Korra sin despegar su vista del portal.

\- Vengan, el se té enfría y no hay nada peor que el té de jazmín cuando esta frio.- Dijo el hombre más viejo y de apariencia venerable.

Afuera, el espectáculo de luces de nuevo cegó a Asami, y sus pasos sobre firme, dieron lugar a una superficie fría y suave. Su vista se acostumbro de nuevo y vio la enorme figura conocida de Naga, que con gruñidos y gestos efusivos se mostraba feliz de haberla encontrado.

\- Naga… buena chica..- Sonrió Asami, acariciando el hocico del animal.

La perro oso polar se inclino, para facilitarle el asenso a su lomo a Asami, y la ojiverde se aferro lo mejor que pudo al pelaje del animal, ya que sin la silla que Korra usaba para montarla, aquel viaje seria sin duda ajetreado. Los conejos libélula desaparecieron en el interior del portal y Naga emprendió su carrera.

La tormenta había amainado, Tonraq y sus hombres ya habían encontrado los restos del biplano caído, pero ninguna señal de el o los ocupantes, el jefe tribal levanto la vista en busca de algo incierto, y a lo lejos vio algo que ondeaba con el viento gélido, liberando a aquella cosa de su prisión de nieve, lo extendió sobre la nieve. Era un paracaídas, y las cuerdas enredadas indicaban uno de los peores escenarios para el rescate, pensó en reiniciar la búsqueda, pero algo veloz e igualmente blanco como la nieve casi lo derriba.

Tonraq se sorprendió al ver ahí a la mascota de su hija, y solo cuando Naga se detuvo metros más adelante, pudo al fin distinguir la cara y la vestimenta de la persona que la montaba, con sumo cuidado trato de bajarla del lomo del animal, pero para su sorpresa aun en su inconsciencia la chica se aferraba del pelaje de Naga, como sabiendo que en ello le iba la vida, con trabajo logro despegar la mano de la fiel perro oso polar, y recostándola sobre el paracaídas, la examino con rapidez. Había manchas de sangre seca en aquel rostro pálido, pero con las mejillas encendidas en rubor debido a la alta fiebre que tenía, además el brazo izquierdo estaba en una posición no natural, de inmediato llamo a sus hombres y dividiendo al grupo se dirigieron con la herida Asami hacia la tribu agua.

Uno de los acompañantes de Tonraq fue a avisar a Katara y Kya para que se hicieran cargo de la herida, mientras el jefe la ubicaba en una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar, le intrigaba saber cuál era la razón por la cual la joven amiga de su hija se encontraba en aquel inhóspito lugar, y mientras se formulaba estas preguntas, otro de los guardias entro a aquel cuarto.

\- Jefe, recibimos un mensaje desde la República Unida, El Presidente Raiko pide una reunión emergente del consejo de líderes y espera contar con su presencia lo más pronto posible en Ciudad República.-

A pesar de lo críptico del mensaje, era obvio que algo mucho más grande y peligroso estaba pasando, convocar a una Reunión del Consejo de Lideres no era algo que se hiciera a la ligera, salió del cuarto dando espacio a los sanadores que se harán cargo en lo que aparecían Katara o Kya, mientras tanto, ordeno a sus hombres que prepararan un barco para salir tan pronto les fuera posible hacia ciudad república, designo una cadena de mando para qué su ausencia no fuera tan significativa, y preparó todo para un escenario de crisis, la mirada de Senna y Naga lo seguían de un lado a otro a mientras el jefe hacia lo que tenía que hacer.

Pasados los momentos el jefe se sentó, examinando la situación en su mente, Senna salió de ahí rumbo a la cocina para preparar algo para confortar un poco al jefe, mientras Naga se recostó a un lado del jefe y puso el hocico en la pierna del jefe, el jefe acaricio a la perro-soso polar mecánicamente, mientras su mirada se perdía en los ojos azules de un enorme retrato que estaba ahí.

\- Le haces mucha al mundo Korra… y a nosotros mas…- Sopeso el jefe, dejando que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos.

Asami despertó abruptamente, lo último que recordaba era que se aferraba al pelaje de Naga con todas las fuerzas que su mano le permitía, después todo se fue haciendo borroso.

\- Oh, qué bueno que despertaste Asami.- Sonrió Kya.

La ingeniero no contesto, trato de incorporarse pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que solo una bata cubría su cuerpo. Una anciana entro al cuarto mostrando una sonrisa amplia y un carácter afable.

\- Entendemos que tengas prisa, pero quisiéramos saber la causa de ella.- Interrogo amablemente Katara.

Asami pidió ver a los padres de Korra, lo que tenía que decir era algo que indudablemente tenían que escuchar.

Senna le explico la ausencia de su esposo, así que una ya completamente despierta y uniformada Asami comenzó a relatarles al trío de mujeres todo lo que había pasado desde la visión que tuvo en el Hospital de Yiyuan hasta que siguiendo un llamado inexplicable cruzo el mundo desde Ciudad República hasta el Portal Espiritual del Sur, explicándoles su misión y que debía de llevarse a cabo con premura. Tanto Katara como Kya, sabían que siendo algo relacionado con el Avatar, la muerte y los espíritus eran algo común, pero aquello era algo que sonaba por demás inconcebible.

\- Hablare con los representantes del loto Blanco aquí, ellos deben de facilitarte un barco que te lleve a Ciudad República, también tratare de reunir al consejo de Maestres, deben de entender la inutilidad de seguir buscando al siguiente avatar en el reino tierra.- Dijo resuelta Katara, que seguida de Kya salieron del lugar, dejando solas a Asami y a Senna.

\- Señora Senna… Yo… también necesito decirle algo….- Asami tomo valor, y respirando profundamente soltó aquel secreto que llevaba cargando ya algún tiempo.

\- Yo… Amaba a Korra.-

\- Todo el mundo amaba a mi Hija, sobre todos sus amigos.-

\- Pero yo… realmente la amaba, es más, aun la amo, sin importar que este muerta, Korra me explico que este amor inconfesado que tenemos es lo que hizo posible que ella pudiera comunicarse conmigo… Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, quizás yo… y ella…- Asami quería continuar pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, pero en ese momento no necesito decir más, la madre de Korra la abrazo con gesto maternal, dándole a entender que las palabras sobraban.

Mako refunfuñaba en el hospital, por alguna razón los doctores aun no dejaban salir de Yiyuan, el se sentía bien, incluso ya podía mover su brazo, pero por precaución no o dejaron ir hasta dentro de un par de días más. Agradecía a su hermano que le hubiera llevado un radio, así por lo menos, podría escuchar cómo era develada la estatua de Korra, además así también podría escuchar la voz de Asami de nuevo.

\- Bienvenidos al Parque de Ciudad República, que a partir de hoy será nombrado Parque Korra en honor a nuestra querida Avatar Korra, que dio su vida para poder salvar a la nueva Nación del Aire.- Sonó la voz del locutor en la radio

\- Estas noche tenemos reunidas a varias personalidades, desde luego el Presidente Raiko, su esposa, también tenemos la Señora del Fuego Izumi, Lord Zuko, y representando a la nación del Aire al Maestro Tenzin.-

En las gradas cerca del estrado estaban los miembros de la Nación del Aire, mostrando sus nuevos uniformes diseñados por Asami y producidos por industrias Futuro, todos estaban serios, ya que las cámaras y los constantes flashes de las cámaras los deslumbraban y además no estaban acostumbrados a tanta atención, Kai, especialmente era uno de los mas incómodos ahí, se acomodaba el cuello de su uniforme y repetidamente se ajustaba el traje en su trasero, ya que era de las primeras veces que lo usaba en público, una mirada seria de Jinora fue suficiente para que retirara su mano y adoptara una postura más seria.

\- Kai, hermanito ¿Cómo va todo?- Dijo una voz por detrás de su hombro.

\- Hola Bo, llegaste a tiempo, la ceremonia va a comenzar apenas, ¿Mako aun sigue en el hospital?

\- Si, a pesar de sus ruegos no lo dejaron…- Bolin fue interrumpido por el estruendo del altavoz al ser probado,

El residente Raiko estaba en el podio y se disponía a dar su discurso. Llamo a uno de sus guardias que se acercara y le dijo algo mientras cubría el micrófono con una mano.

\- Se suponía que el primer discurso le correspondía a Asami Sato, ¿Dónde esta ella?

\- No lo sabemos Señor, está desaparecida desde hace mas de una semana.-

\- Maravilloso…- Rabio Raiko, aclarando su garganta para iniciar su discurso.

\- Ciudadanos de Ciudad República…- Sonó en el altavoz, solo que la voz no era de Raiko.

\- Esta noche se reunieron aquí para conmemorar un sacrificio, nosotros estamos aquí para festejar nuestra primera victoria…-

Todo el mundo se desconcertó, un murmullo de asombro e incredulidad cundió por el público reunido, Raiko fue rodeado de guardias, Zuko, Bolin, Tenzin y los maestros aire se pusieron en guardia esperando un posible ataque. Sus miradas iban de un lugar a otro buscando de donde podría venir aquello.

Lin Beifong gritaba ordenes, sus maestro metal comenzaban a evacuar a la gente y ella se dirigió al podio, buscando tener una mejor vista del lugar.

No hubo ningún aviso, la estatua de Korra que iba a develarse, estallo, el impacto de la explosión destrozo el podio y mando a volar a todos los que estaban ahí, la tela que cubría aquella estatua comenzó a caer como una lluvia de fuego en aquella área del parque, junto con pedazos de roca que amenazaban con hacer blanco sobre los caídos.

De entre aquel pandemonio de llamas, gritos y sangre una voz poderosa se escucho.

\- ¡Yo soy Yang, nuevo líder del Loto Rojo, y esta noche les digo una verdad…!

\- ¡El caos es el orden natural de las cosas!

Fin del Capítulo 3

Notas:

Este capitulo fue complicado, en parte por que me gano el ansia de escribir y me meti en camisa de 11 varas por que le di al traste al plot originalmente trazado y me di cuantas cuando ya iba por las 5 mil y algo de palabras, pero ni modo y practicamante tuve que reescribir el capitulo completo, pero ni modo son cosas que pasan, espero que este capitulo les guste.

Agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia de leerme y poner sus reviews

Guest: Lo siento por tu kokoro, pero creo que se pondrá peor :P

Giginee: Tengo toda la intención de llevarlo hasta el final, lo malo es que el trabajo no me da mucho tiempo de escribir… Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Moondark: Espero no pasarme de la raya con el angst en los siguientes capítulos, si lo hago jálenme las orejas.

Y pues creo que sería todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

~K~


	4. Todo o Nada

**Hilos del Destino **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes representados aquí son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia ficcional que usa a los personajes por los citados anteriormente, de ninguna manera me pertenecen y esta historia es solo hecha para fines entretenimiento y diversión.

**Capitulo 4**

**Todo o Nada**

El anciano Wong se inclino dolorosamente, el dolor en su espalda baja lo estaba matando, pero sabía que esas papas no se iban a cosechar solas, tomo una pausa, un respiro y después se dispuso a ir por la siguiente papa, pero un ruido sordo por encima de su cabeza y una enorme sombra que jamás en su vida había visto, lo lleno de sorpresa e incluso de temor.

El enorme dirigible aun portaba los colores de la Ciudad de Zaofu, y a Kuvira le molestaba eso, por lo que ordeno que "provisionalmente" usaran un estandarte creado por Bataar jr, para identificarse. Un círculo dentro de un hexágono, ambos plateados con un fondo verde era la marca del nuevo ejército de Kuvira.

\- No se Kuvira… Dado que esta es una misión encomendada por Raiko, lo más correcto sería que usáramos el estandarte de la República Unida.- Se quejo Bataar.

\- Bataar, querido, esta es una nave del reino Tierra, en una misión en el reino Tierra, para liberar a una ciudad del Reino Tierra, para mí, lo más correcto es usar una bandera que nos identifique como parte del Reino Tierra.- Sentencio Kuvira, sin perder la postura.

Los dirigibles seguían avanzando, a pesar de ser pocos, el mensaje que enviaban era claro, Omashu no estaba sola, aun y cuando en el Reino tierra reinaba el caos, existían personas capaces de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Los dirigibles lanzaron los cables y se ubicaron en una posición estratégica cada uno, permitiendo crear un círculo de sitio alrededor de la ciudad.

\- Bueno, solo resta esperar a que el General Iroh se comunique o se aparezca por aquí.- Dijo Bataar, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No… Necesito voluntarios, derribaremos toda la comunicación y camino que conduzcan dentro o fuera de la ciudad.- Dijo Kuvira, endureciendo su semblante.

\- Pe-Pero eso sería poner un sitio en la Ciudad, nuestras órdenes no fueron esas Kuvira.- Chillo Bataar, viendo que algo se maquinaba en la mente de Kuvira.

\- Lo sé, pero no pienso dejar que nadie del Loto Rojo entre o salga de Omashu, si eso implica un sacrificio necesario por parte de los habitantes de Omashu, pues deberán de saber que los sacrificios son necesarios para justificar un bien mayor.- Hablo fríamente Kuvira, mientras salía por una escotilla rumbo hacia la superficie, dejando a Bataar con una imagen muy distinta de la persona que había conocido, incluso llegado a querer en Zaofu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La joven hija de Hiroshi Sato cayó de rodillas, frente a ella estaba la hermosa estatua que había mandado construir como tributo a su amor perdido reducida solo a unos despojos informes y manchados de humo, pólvora y hollín.

Golpe el piso con ira, con ambas manos, a pesar de que aun llevaba una escayola en el brazo izquierdo de poco le importaba, dio la bienvenida al dolor creciente en su brazo, porque no era nada con el dolor en su corazón al ver su tributo comprimido a escombros.

Lagrimas de ira salían de sus ojos, de poco le importaba que estuviera en público, sin maquillaje y llevando aquella chamarra de la tribu agua que había pertenecido a su querida Korra, muy pocos, incluso nadie podría reconocerla como Asami Sato, la líder de industrias Futuro, pero se equivocaba.

Una mano enguantada le fue ofrecida, para ponerse de nuevo en pie.

\- ¿Señorita Sato?- Pregunto una voz suave y tranquila.

\- ¿General Iroh?, ¿Es que esta de licencia?- Pregunto la Ingeniero, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de la chamarra y aceptando la mano que le había ofrecido.

\- No, vine a ver a mi Madre y mi Abuelo Zuko, que están en el hospital de Yiyuan…-

\- ¿Qué?- Interrumpió Asami con incredulidad.

La pareja tomo un taxi hacia el Hospital de Yiyuan, en el camino Iroh puso al corriente de la situación a Asami, que además de sorprendida lucia por demás contrariada, aunque también era fortuita aquella situación ya que así podría explicarles a todos lo que había pasado desde su desaparición.

En Yiyuan ahora la situación era al revés, Bolin era contenido por tres doctores, mientras Mako lucia impávido viendo como su hermano trataba de salir de aquel hospital, pero tan pronto Asami cruzo la puerta, las mandíbulas de Mako y Bolin cayeron al piso.

\- ¿Asami… sin maquillaje?- Preguntaron al unisonó, reconociendo por poco a la joven Sato, que se ruborizo ante las palabras de los hermanos.

\- Sí, soy yo, sé que me veo un poco distinta, pero… - De nada sirvieron los doctores, Bolin había saltado de la cama y sostenía entre sus brazos en alto a la ingeniero mientras mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Mako se limito a sonreír y cuando las miradas verde y ámbar se cruzaron, ambos voltearon hacia lo opuesto, debido a la incomodidad.

Uno a uno de los heridos fueron visitados por Asami, afortunadamente casi todos gozaban de relativa salud, solo con golpes y contusiones leves, y uno que otro caso de equilibro afectado a causa de la onda de choque de la explosión, incluso Lin ya mostraba su carácter gruñón y poco paciente, lo cual era en si una mejoría considerable.

La joven Sato, después de explicar brevemente, uso sus influencias y encantador tacto para convencer a los doctores de llevar a todos los heridos que hacia una sala de reuniones, donde finalmente les explicaría la ocurrido.

\- Espero que esto sea rápido Señorita Sato, aun tenemos pendiente la reunión del consejo de líderes.- Gruño Raiko.

\- Sin prisas Asami, mi baño de esponja es hasta las cinco de la tarde.- Bromeo Bolin, y solo consiguiendo que todos los demás le dedicaran miradas serias y acusadoras.

Asami tosió, para aclararse la garganta, esperaba que al soltar su confesión, su voz no se quebrara debido a los sentimientos que tenia y de los cuales no se podía deshacer.

\- Antes de otra cosa, deben de saber algo… Estoy enamorada de Korra…- Confeso Asami, esperando que alguno de los presentes emitirá un juicio.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas… - Dijo sonriente Tonraq, que recién entraba al cuarto y que dirigiéndose a la joven Sato, le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

\- Senna se comunico conmigo hace un par de horas, me dijo todo al respecto.- Sonrió de nuevo, y confidentemente guiñándole un ojo a la joven ingeniero.

De nuevo, su resolución estallaba en júbilo, y orgullosamente comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Cuando ella vivía, jamás se lo dije, pero posteriormente al accidente que tuve después de visitar a Mako la semana pasada tuve una visión de ella, o eso pensé, hasta que debido a eso visite el Portal Espiritual del Sur, donde me encontré con ella y me dijo esta revelación…-

Asami les conto todo, desde cómo le fue revelada la historia del Avatar Wan y de cómo era necesario que el ciclo del Avatar fuera reiniciado, buscando a los leones tortuga para este fin.

\- Es por eso que debo de reunir de nuevo al equipo avatar para buscar a los leones tortuga…- Culmino Asami, esperando la reacción de todos.

Bolin sonrió enormemente, como era su costumbre.

\- No tienes que decirlo dos veces, Asami, estoy contigo.- Dijo levantando el pulgar.

Asami sonrió, y se giro hacia Mako, que no mostraba alguna emoción en su rostro.

\- ¿Mako?- Pregunto amablemente ella, extendiendo su mano.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos momentos por favor Asami.- Dijo el maestro fuego saliendo del salón.

La joven ingeniero se disculpo con los presentes, soltando una risita nerviosa mientras salía también del salón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Mako?- Reprendió Asami.

\- Tú me pasas… las dos veces que tuvimos algo que ver, Korra se interpuso entre nosotros, ¡incluso ahora estando muerta lo sigue haciendo!- Grito Mako.

Aquellas palabras helaron a Asami, que aun en medio de la ventisca que casi la mata en el polo Sur, jamás había sentido un frio así recorriendo su espalda.

\- No me malinterpretes, sentía afecto por Korra, después de que rompimos, se convirtió en mi amiga y casi en mi hermana, pero, ahora está muerta…- Seguía diciendo Mako, ante la mirada impasible de Asami.

\- Asami… Te amo.- Dijo por fin el maestro fuego tomando a Asami por los brazos, mirando suplicante sus ojos verdes.

\- Pero yo no a ti… por lo menos no así como esperas… - Fulmino Asami. Bajando el semblante pero no dejándolo de ver a los ojos.

\- Entonces… - Dijo Mako, bajando los brazos y su rostro.

\- Pero necesito que vengas con nosotros, Bolin y yo te necesitamos…-

\- Es todo o nada Asami… Me quedare en Ciudad República con Beifong, ella necesita a sus mejores detectives para rastrear al Loto Rojo.- Contesto Mako dándole la espalda.

\- Suerte Asami.- Fue lo último que dijo el maestro fuego antes de bajar las escaleras.

Iroh tosió educadamente, haciendo notar que Asami había regresado a la habitación, y que todos los presentes podían salir del estupor causado por haber escuchado la discusión de los dos jóvenes.

\- Parece que necesitas a un maestro fuego, Asami.- Dijo Lord Zuko.

\- ¿Usted? No está… ¿un poco viejo para esto?- Soltó Bolin, sin medirse.

\- No me refería a mí, propongo a mi nieto Iroh.- Corrigió Zuko.

\- ¿Yo? Pero tengo mis obligaciones como General de las Fuerzas Unidas.- Dijo el General, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Raiko.

\- Creo que el Presidente Raiko entenderá que te retires por unas semanas, después de todo hace años que no tomas vacaciones, y en la tradición de la familia del fuego, será un Honor que colabores a buscar a un nuevo Avatar, y no creo que el Presidente Raiko aquí presente tenga alguna objeción.- Sentencio Zuko, juntando las puntas de sus dedos sobre su pecho, y dedicándoles una mirada más que severa al presidente de la república unida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con tu abuelo, debes de unirte al equipo avatar, Iroh.- Secundo Izumi, tomando un gesto parecido al de su padre e igualmente sentenciando a Raiko.

Raiko sopeso la situación rápidamente, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un altercado con la familia real de la nación del fuego, así que su única opción era ceder.

\- No veo problema con eso, establezca la cadena de mando con el almirante Aoki Taijiro (+)y considérese en licencia en cuanto termine.- Acepto Raiko.

\- Si Señor.- Saludo Iroh haciendo un saludo militar, y dedicándole una sonrisa picara a su madre y abuelo.

El barullo comenzó a llenar el lugar, sobre todo por Bolin, Meelo e Ikki que comenzaron a acosar a Asami con preguntas acerca del mundo espiritual.

\- Creo que se han olvidado de un detalle- Dijo Tenzin, levantando la voz más de lo habitual.

\- Si el ciclo debe de continuarse, deben de llevar a un maestro tierra o en su defecto a un habitante del reino tierra, ya que es la siguiente nación del ciclo, y creo que el candidato ideal y que por su juventud y talento podría convertirse en el nuevo avatar, seria Kai.-

El joven moreno, dejo caer la manzana que estaba por comerse, jamás en su vida habría pensado que el maestro Tenzin lo consideraría alguien talentoso y menos aun con la capacidad de ser el siguiente avatar.

\- M-maestro Tenzin, ¿está seguro de esto?- Pregunto Kai, mas asustado que convencido.

\- Lo estoy Kai, sé que es muy posible que los leones tortuga te consideren digno de esa tarea.- Sonrió Tenzin, mostrándole al joven que realmente sentía afecto por él.

\- Para mí que lo hace para alejarlo de Jinora…- Susurro Bolin al oído de Asami.

De nuevo el barullo se apodero del cuarto, tal parecía que la Reunión de Lideres se llevaría a cabo ahí, salvo por el detalle que aun faltaban Eska y Desna, y mientras nadie parecía poner atención Asami salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana.

El sol de la tarde ya comenzaba a pintar de naranja y azul el horizonte, la sensación de incomodidad crecía en el pecho de Asami, la discusión con Mako había sido absurda, pero era obvio que ella necesitaba demostrar que en realidad no sentía nada por él, por lo menos en el sentido romántico.

\- No te preocupes Asami, hablare con él, veras que entenderá y se reunirá con nosotros.- Indicó Bolin, casi leyendo los pensamientos de Asami.

\- Espero que recapacite, el equipo avatar no será el mismo sin él.- Confirmo Asami, recargando su cabeza en los mullidos hombros de Bolin.

Regreso de nuevo al salón donde el barullo bajaba de intensidad debido a que varios se habían retirado a sus cuartos, solo destacaban las voces de Tenzin y Tonraq que hablaban airadamente.

\- ¿Y cómo encontraran a esos Leones tortuga, Asami?- Pregunto Tonraq, en medio de la plática que sostenía con Tenzin.

Asami se petrifico al darse cuenta de que en realidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo lograr eso.

\- Yo… No lo sé...- Dijo, casi quedándose sin aliento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La transición de la vigilia al sueño fue rápida y casi imperceptible, de nuevo aquel muro acuoso estuvo frente a ella y su imagen en aquel espejo paso de convertirse en ella misma a convertirse en Korra.

\- Hola Amor.- Sonrió Asami.

\- Creo que debemos de dejar de vernos así, señorita Sato, la gente podría comenzar a hablar...- Bromeo Korra, confirmándole a Asami que en realidad la muerte no había cambiado en mucho al avatar.

Asami la abrazo, anhelante de que hubiera otro método o forma de que pudieran, hablar, tocarse…

\- Quisiera abrazarte para siempre Asami, pero el tiempo aquí avanza de una manera distinta del mundo físico, así que te diré esto rápidamente, debes de regresar al portal espiritual de Sur, cuando estén ahí, los guiare a la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong, ahí está la clave para encontrar a los leones tortuga.-

Se separaron de su brazo, alcanzo ligeramente a tocar sus labios, ambas estiraron sus brazos tratando de extender lo más posible el contacto.

\- Te veo en el portal del sur Asami… Y no te preocupes por Mako, el recapacitara.-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- No, no ira, trate de convencerlo, le rogué, le implore, hasta lo chantajee y lo soborne, pero no acepto a venir con nosotros.- Dijo tristemente Bolin.

Asami se decepciono, Korra le dijo que Mako recapacitaría, ¿Acaso los espíritus también se equivocaban?

\- No tenemos alternativa, nos iremos sin el.- Sentencio.

El enorme dirigible estaba anclado en la bahía de el templo del aire, era muy parecido al que usaron cuando buscaban a los miembros de la nación del aire en el reino tierra, solo que este tenía unas cuantas mejoras extra, fruto del ingenio y la necesidad.

Los miembros del nuevo equipo avatar subieron por la escalerilla, si bien no sonrientes del todo, el ánimo estaba alto, la misión que tenían era muy importante.

\- ¿Ira uniformado General Iroh?- Pregunto Asami, al ver que el Nieto de Zuko subía luciendo su uniforme habitual.

\- Este uniforme impone respeto e impresiona a las chicas… Además, es la única ropa que tengo disponible.- Rio el General, volteando hacia atrás para despedirse de su Madre y Zuko que también estaban ahí.

Tenzin se lamentaba no poder ir también a esa misión, su experiencia anterior en el mundo espiritual podría ser muy útil, pero su equilibrio aun no se recuperaba, por lo que tenía que moverse en silla de ruedas aun.

\- Asami, espero de corazón y tengo fe en que tendrán éxito, Kai es joven e impetuoso, pero también es valiente y un excelente maestro aire.- Cavilo Tenzin.

\- Tendremos éxito Maestro Tenzin, los espíritus están de nuestro lado.- Sentencio Asami, despidiéndose con la mano, los hijos de Tenzin saltaban y se despedían agitando sus manos, mientras el dirigible comenzaba a ganar altura.

En la orilla opuesta, en los muelles, Mako veía como el dirigible se deshacía de los cables y comenzaba a tomar tumbo hacia la Tribu agua del Sur, su mirada no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, pero en su interior hervía la ansiedad.

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer?- Pregunto Lin, sabiendo los sentimientos que se debatían en el joven.

\- Lo estoy.- Dijo duramente, tomando camino hacia la ciudad en un Satomovil patrulla.

El trabajo era en lo que debía enfocarse ahora, ya tenía algunas pistas que ligaban al loto rojo con la triadas, solo era esperar a que oscureciera para ir a hablar con el sucio Shin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El olor a fideos picantes mezclados con humo de fabrica era algo que Mako no había aspirado en algún tiempo, nada que ver con el olor a asfalto, concreto y enredadera espiritual que reinaba donde Bolin y el tenían su departamento. Era bueno volver al barrio, aun y cuando era para distraer su mente y sobre todo su corazón.

Camino por los sitios frecuentados por las triadas y el conocido olor a cigarros de alga y colonia barata le llevo hacia un sitio conocido.

\- Hey sucio Shin, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-

\- Mako… ¿O debo de llamarte detective ahora?- Contesto Shin antes de llevarse el cigarro a los labios.

El maestro fuego no dijo nada, solo se limito a sacar una pequeña llama de su pulgar para encender el cigarro de Shin.

\- ¿Qué sabes del Loto Rojo?- Interrogó Mako sin rodeos, mirando duramente a Shin.

\- Las triadas no nos asociamos con terroristas detective, hay mal karma en eso…-

\- Solo las triadas saben cómo meter explosivos a la ciudad sin pasar por los controles, No trates de jugar conmigo Shin.- Amenazo Mako, haciendo crecer la llama, reduciendo el cigarro a cenizas.

\- No quieres hacer esto Mako….- Mako trato de apretar el cuello de Shin, pero este a pesar de ya no contar con su agua control aun conservaba los movimientos y se zafó.

Mako trato de moverse más rápido que su oponente tratando de cercarlo, pero Shin era hábil, esquivo los movimiento del maestro fuego, así que Mako, poniéndose rudo, se giro en el suelo, usando movimientos que había visto hacer a Asami, barrio a Shin con una patada baja, para después tomar su brazo mientras caía, y torciéndolo en su espalda estrello su cabeza contra la pared.

\- Sera por las buenas o por las malas Shin, dime lo que sepas.-

\- ¡No puedo decirte Mako!... ¡Si lo hago soy hombre mue…- Shin no termino su frase, una daga de hielo impecablemente colocada en su ojo lo silencio para siempre.

Mako lo soltó el cuerpo inerte, usando todas su habilidades físicas, esquivo aquellas dagas de hielo que no buscaban herir, iban ubicadas a matar, el maestro agua que las disparaba, no era ningún novato, sus movimientos eran precisos y calculados, Mako casi podía jurar que conocía esos movimientos anteriormente, pero antes les faltaba este toque asesino que estaba explícitamente mostrado.

Uso la pared para apoyarse, salto hacia la otra pared, para darse un poco de tiempo, después de todo, también había aprendido algo con los años, uso su fuego control lo más escandalosa y visualmente posible, convirtiendo aquellas dagas de hielo en agua, acortando la distancia, se ubico detrás de su oponente de un salto, fintando para que su patada fuera evitada, logro hacer que su oponente cayera en el agua producida por las dagas y usando el movimiento que le enseñara Zolt hacía varios años, creo un relámpago que si bien se dispersaría en su mayoría, causaría un shock lo suficientemente fuerte para incapacitar a su oponente que cayó al suelo fulminado gritando maldiciones al cielo.

Jadeante por el esfuerzo Mako se acerco al derribado, y despojándolo de su marcara, perdió el aliento de nuevo al reconocer al que hacia momentos había eliminado al sucio Shin.

\- Tahno…-

\- ¿Sorprendido Mako?- Rio el arrogante maestro agua, ahogándose momentáneamente en tos.

\- Eres un loto rojo…- Murmuro Mako, reconociendo los emblemas en el uniforme del caído.

\- Sigues siendo un maestro de lo obvio Mako….- Desprecio Tahno, volviendo a reír

Mako apretó el cuello de Tahno, pensado en obligarlo a decirle lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Cuál es el interés del Loto Rojo en Ciudad República, Tahno?-

\- El verdadero orden de las cosas es el caos, Mako, si no fueras tan ciego te habrías dado cuenta de eso cuando matamos al Avatar.- volvió a toser

\- Los días de Raiko están contados… también los de tu preciosa amiga de ojos verdes que piensa que puede revivir al avatar…- Rio de nuevo Tahno antes de quedar inconsciente.

Mako se quedo expectante, aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Cómo era posible que el loto Rojo ya supiera de la misión de Asami?, eso confirmaba que su infiltración llegaba a lo más alto, muy posiblemente implicaba a los guardias de Raiko, y si ese era el caso debía de informar a Beifong e ir tras de Asami y el equipo Avatar, tenían que ser advertidos que era muy posible que Industrias Futuro también hubiera sido infiltrada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La travesía en el dirigible había sido tranquila, días usados en charlar, jugar Paisho y bromear los unos con los otros, Bolin y Kai, eran los más animados y bromistas y usualmente el blanco de las bromas era el general Iroh, que dado su carácter serio hacia que los dos jóvenes se burlaran de él a cada oportunidad que tenían, y haciendo que Asami tuviera que servir de mediadora y pacificadora en algunos casos.

Era la última noche de la travesía al amanecer esperaban llegar a la tribu agua del sur, por lo que Bolin enseñaba nuevamente lo básico del Paisho a Kai, mientras que Asami entrenaba en la enorme plataforma, para calmar un poco se ansiedad por volver a ver a Korra, y así poder conciliar su sueño en base a cansancio.

\- Muy buenos movimientos Señorita Sato. Veo que ha mejorado mucho desde que peleamos contra los igualitarios.- Elogio Iroh

\- Korra me enseño dos o tres cosas cuando estuvimos en el Reino Tierra, además de que también he mejorado por cuenta propia, he tenido mucho estrés y ansiedad que canalizar después de lo que paso con Zaheer.- Sopeso Asami, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la toalla que llevaba al cuello.

\- ¿La extrañas mucho verdad?- Pregunto Iroh, confidente.

\- Mucho, los primeros meses después de su muerte pensé que el dolor desaparecería poco a poco… Pero lo único que hizo fue crecer… igual que el amor que siento por ella…- Confeso Asami, levantando la mirada al cielo, haciendo que sus ojos verdes lucieran ensoñadores y hermosos.

Iroh sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacudirse también el embeleso que le causo la visión de aquella hermosa mujer hablando de un amor perdido.

\- Me gustaría conocer algún día ese tipo de amor tan profundo y puro.- Dijo con algo de risa nerviosa en su voz el general.

\- Lo conocerá General Iroh, estoy segura.- Sonrió Asami, tocando el pecho del General, causándole cierta incomodidad.

El alba lleno todos los rincones del dirigible, dada la premura del caso, optaron por dirigirse al portal y después de que obtuvieran algo de Wan Shin Tong, irían a la tribu agua del Sur para hablar con Senna, Katara, Kya y los miembros del Loto Blanco, y así discutir el siguiente paso de la misión.

Todos tomaron lo necesario para un viaje rápido, chamarras abrigadoras, equipo para campar por si acaso era necesario, y además de cuerdas y demás en caso de que fuera necesario escalar o algo parecido, y tan pronto los cables fueron lanzados y asegurados, el grupo desembarco y se dirigió al portal del sur.

El nuevo equipo avatar cruzo la luz, a Asami y Bolin ya no les afecto tanto el show de luces, pero los demás estuvieron dominados por el asombro y un poco por el miedo a lo desconocido, al cruzar, pero se tranquilizaron al ver la figura que los estaba esperando.

\- ¡Korra!- Grito Bolin adelantándose a Asami, y el joven abrazo a la extinta joven con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- También a mi me da gusto verte Bo.- sonrió el Avatar.

Bolin solo balbuceaba, tratando de hablar y contener su llanto de alegría al mismo tiempo, al final solo abrazo a Korra y se alegro de poder volverla a ver y hablar con ella.

Asami también sonrió al ver que no era la única que estañaba a Korra, incluso Kai, estaba emocionado al verla.

\- También es un gusto verlo en el equipo Avatar de nuevo General Iroh.- Dijo afable Korra, despegándose de Bolin y correspondiendo el saludo del General.

\- Mi abuelo se encargo de convencer a Raiko para unirme a esta aventura, y debo de decir que estoy encantado.-

Korra volteo hacia Asami, y todos voltearon hacia un lado, apenados, ya que Asami beso al avatar en los labios sin esperar a otra cosa. Las dos acariciaron sus rostros después del beso, era evidente que se anhelaban y ese único contacto que permitía el mundo espiritual era lo más preciado para ellas.

De nuevo el General tosió, educadamente, indicando que no se debían de olvidar de la misión. Contra todo pensamiento lógico, el espíritu de Korra mostro el rubor en sus mejillas a causa de su desatino, y recuperando la compostura nuevamente, les indico que ella los llevaría hasta la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong.

\- Con esto llegaremos más rápido.- Dijo Korra, dando un potente silbido.

Algo a lo lejos pareció agitarse, y segundos después el batir de unas alas alerto al grupo, que vieron como una hermosa ave, o dragón, o más bien una mezcla de ambas especies aterrizaba enfrente de ellos.

\- Suban, el expreso ave dragón nos llevara con Wan Shi Tong en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todos subieron al lomo de aquel fantástico animal y a una señal del avatar el ave emprendió el vuelo y vieron como la distancia se convertía en nada, ante el batir de aquella alas.

Al llegar al lugar tuvieron que valerse las cuerdas para poder acceder a la biblioteca y una vez adentro, alguien ya estaba esperándolos con un marcado mal humor.

\- El hecho de ya seas parte del mundo de los espíritus no te da privilegios aquí avatar Korra.- Bramo el enorme Búho espíritu.

\- Lo sé Gran espíritu del conocimiento, por eso advertí a mis amigos que trajeran una "ofrenda".- Contesto Irónicamente Korra, haciéndole una seña a Asami

La ingeniero saco de su mochila un proyector, aquella maquina que hacía posible que las mover de Varrick fueran exhibidas debía de ser suficiente para tranquilizar al espíritu.

\- ¿Y esto es…?- Pregunto Wan Shi Tong, tratando de disimular su curiosidad.

\- Esto es un proyector de movers, Gran Espíritu, es un aparato que proyecta imágenes en movimiento, que cuenta historias…- dijo Asami tratando de sonar lo mas halagadora posible.

\- Me gustaría verlo funcionar.- Dijo Wan Shi Tong, acercando el pico al aparato y examinándolo.

La cara de Asami fue rápidamente interpretada por Korra.

\- No me digas que no trajiste una mover.- Inquirió el Avatar, con preocupación.

\- Es que pensé que se conformaría solo con el aparato.- Se disculpo Asami, tratando de encontrar una solución.

\- Si me permite… - Sonrió Bolin, sacando un rollo de mover de su mochila.

\- Gran Wan Shi Tong, permítale mostrarle las Aventuras de Nuktuk, héroe de la Tribu Agua del Sur.- Dijo Bolin ceremonioso mientras colocaba el carrete y hacia funcionar el aparato, proyectándolo en una de las paredes de la biblioteca.

\- Fascinante…- Acepto Wan Shi Tong, molesto con su propia afirmación.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de conocimiento este?- Volvió a interrogar el Búho.

\- Eso es lo mejor, no es conocimiento, es entretenimiento,. Decía zalamero Bolin, haciéndole el además a los demás de que siguieran adelante sin el.

El grupo hizo caso de la indicación y Korra se acerco a Asami.

\- ¿Sabías que Bolin viaja con una mover de Nuktuk?.-

\- Hay cosas que prefiero no saber de Bolin amor…- Contesto sonriendo nerviosamente Asami.

El grupo se separo, buscando a un guardián del conocimiento, para poder encontrar el libro o pergamino que revelara la ubicación de los leones tortuga, pero a pesar de que los zorros les llevaban libros y pergaminos, la información requerida se escabullía de sus manos, hasta que finalmente, Iroh, levanto un libro particularmente grande sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Lo encontré!-

Los demás se reunieron con el General, y aunque el mapa era entendible, no sabían que era lo que significaba.

_A la serpiente de la llama, el ocaso ocultó,_

_En el lugar donde el fuego, jamás se extinguió,_

_Con el nombre primero, que él conoció,_

_Mostrando la llama que el exaltó._

\- Que Vaatu me lleve… No entiendo una palabra de esto.- Acepto Korra, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Ya habrá tiempo de analizarlo en el dirigible.- Sentencio Asami, arrancando aquella hoja del enorme libro.

El búho espíritu movió su cabeza amenazante, si despreciaba un sonido, era ese, alguien o algo rasgando una hoja de sus preciosos libros.

Ignorando por completo a Bolin que seguía hablando de los actos heroicos de Nuktuk, y haciendo las voces de los personajes de la mover no se percato que el espíritu se marchaba.

\- ¡Humanos inmundos! ¡Se atreven a aprovecharse de la hospitalidad del gran Wan Shin Tong! ¡Y peor aun… mancillan uno de sus preciados libros!- Amenazó rugiente el búho, extendiendo sus enormes alas y sacando las garras, buscando destrozar con ellas al primer humano que encontrara.

El equipo Avatar ya se movía rumbo a la salida y justo cuando Asami comenzaba a jalar a Bolin hacia la salida, el batir de las alas de Wan Shi Tong creaba un viento fuerte y espectacular.

\- ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Yo me encargo de detenerlo!- Rugió Korra, juntando sus puños y haciendo brillar sus ojos.

El grupo alcanzo a ver como el brillo en los ojos de Korra aumentaba su intensidad, y causando con ello que su cuerpo también se convirtiera en una luz azul fulgurante y excelsa, que petrifico de sorpresa a Wan Shi Tong justo en donde estaba.

\- Aun como espíritu soy el Avatar, no olvides eso Wan Shi Tong.- Sentencio Korra, levitando hacia la salida.

Tan pronto como salieron de la biblioteca el cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro y nuboso, el semblante de Korra cambio su inconfundible sonrisa por el gesto de la preocupación.

\- Toma esto, les hará falta cuando encuentres al primer león tortuga.- Dijo Korra, entregándole a Asami un paquete envuelto en un trozo de tela azul, la premura de sus actos asusto a Asami, que recibiendo el paquete, beso rápidamente a su amada.

\- Te amo...-

\- Y yo a ti… ¡Ve!- Ordeno Korra al ave dragón que levanto el vuelo de inmediato y se dirigió a la entrada del portal, alejándose de aquellas nubes y aquella oscuridad amenazantes.

El equipo llego a la entrada del portal, de inmediato se dispusieron a salir, Asami le dedicó una última mirada al mundo espiritual mientras los demás salían, agradeció al ave dragón y salió siguiendo a Iroh, solo para recibir de lleno su espalda contra su cara en cuanto salió.

La ingeniero maldijo no haberse puesto el guante eléctrico, , todos los demás estaban en guardia, pero era obvio que estaban bajo una impresionante inferioridad numérica, por lo menos de 8 a 1, los que los rodeaban vestían los colores del Loto Rojo, y a juzgar pos el despliegue de poderes, había maestro y no maestros y casi se podría jurar que también había algunos bloqueadores de chi.

\- Así que este es el nuevo equipo Avatar…- Desdeño un hombre, alto, barba de candado larga y negra, su piel morena hacían pensar en un nativo de la tribu agua, pero sus ojos ámbar hacían pensar en un maestro fuego.

\- Soy Yang, el nuevo líder del Loto Rojo.-

Bolin y Kai lo miraron, furiosos, reconociendo la voz de aquel que destruyo la estatua de Korra.

\- Por si no lo saben, las redes del Loto Rojo se extienden hasta lo impensado, como por ejemplo Industrias Futuro..- Dijo Yang, mostrando algo que a Asami le costaba trabo creer.

Uno de sus pilotos que había ido con ella para pilotar el dirigible ahora vestía los colores del Loto Rojo, mientras que los demás estaban reducidos y maniatados, esperando en la nieve a que su destino se sellara.

\- Sé de su misión, y vine a detenerlos, no se molesten en tratar de escapar, están rodeados y además, estas cerbatanas que ven están cargadas de veneno shirshu, así que… mejor ríndanse.- Sonrió el hombre, petulante.

Asami recorrió con la vista a sus compañeros, en guardia y dispuestos darlo todo en ese momento, era mejor de esa manera, iba a soltar una amenaza, cuando el sonido de un relámpago cortando el aire en dirección a Yang, la hizo voltear hacia su fuente.

Mako saltaba y lanzaba ráfagas de fuego en todas direcciones, y antes de que alguien en el loto rojo hiciera algo, Iroh y Bolin ya hacían lo propio, despejando el camino hacia el dirigible.

Yang se movía con precisión esquivando los ataques de Mako, y a pesar de la sorprendente velocidad con la que Mako lanzaba relámpagos, el otro los esquivaba, desesperado, fintó con una ráfaga de fuego por lo bajo, mientras que girando en el suelo preparaba ya su relámpago que esperaba acertar cuando su oponente estuviera en el aire, y ya sonreía viendo que el rayo se dirigía a un blanco seguro, pero el líder del Loto Rojo, ondeo sus brazos, recibiendo el relámpago con ellos y redirigiéndolo a Mako que tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para que este no lo golpeara, su incredulidad se marcaba en su mandíbula apretada que hacia chirriar sus dientes, este tipo era mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado.

El equipo Avatar ya corría a través del campo nevado, todos atacaban, saltaban, esquivaban y hacían lo posible para acercarse al dirigible. Kai, creó una ventisca que puso una buena distancia de por medio entre ellos y sus más cercanos perseguidores, Bolin creó un cerco de lava, y le grito a Mako para que los siguiese, y lanzando una roca que impacto a Yang, Mako por fin pudo correr en dirección a sus amigos.

Yang se levanto, y dando una señal con la mano, algunos miembros del loto rojo se adelantaron y lanzaron una nube de dardos.

Mako volteaba hacia atrás cuando iba corriendo, así que alcanzo a soltar una ráfaga de fuego control a aquella nube de pequeñas saetas paralizantes, Asami, Bolin y él mismo salieron indemnes, pero Iroh y Kai, cayeron tras solo dar un par de pasos más, sin detener su carrera, Bolin levanto a Iroh y Mako a Kai, sin perder paso en su frenética carrera hacia el dirigible.

Pero los Loto Rojo ya habían franqueado el muro de lava de Bolin y acortaban la distancia peligrosamente.

\- Mako, sabía que no nos dejarías… - Grito Bolin, sonriéndole a su hermano justo cuando una daga de hielo se clavaba en su cuerpo.

Asami que iba hasta adelante se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de Mako al ver caer a su hermano, desandando sus pasos y como pudo tomo a Kai, dejando a Mako cargar a Bolin, pero él se resistía a dejar a Iroh atrás, como pudo, Asami subió a Kai al interior de la cabina de mando, y tomando aire, corrió de nuevo hacia el par que caminaba con dificultad y llevaba arrastrando el General de las Fuerza Unidas , y entre los cuatro alcanzaron la cabina de mando donde inmediatamente Asami se hizo cargo de los controles, mientras que Mako comenzó a cubrir su retirada dando furiosos ataques de llamaradas y relámpagos.

Los cables fueron expulsados desde la base del dirigible, liberándolo de su anclaje, y rápidamente tomo altura, en el suelo los Loto Rojo se detenían en su carrera, lanzando ataques de hielo, fuego y roca contra el dirigible que ya había ganado altura, Yang se unió a los perseguidores, pero iba completamente tranquilo.

\- Suban a los dirigibles y bájenlos a cualquier costo.- Ordenó.

Asami trabo los controles, por el transmisor de radio de la nave se había comunicado con la Tribu agua del Sur y un grupo de hombres apoyados por los guardias del loto blanco ya se dirigían a darles apoyo, no eras el estilo de Asami huir, pero por ahora con dos de su amigos paralizados y uno herido de gravedad, no le quedaba más remedio que escapar de ahí para encontrar ayuda.

Se inclino sobre Iroh, que respiraba bien y sus ojos abiertos mostraban su desesperación por no poder moverse, paso a ver a Kai, y su situación era la misma, trato de ponerlos lo más cómodamente posible y fue a ver a Bolin y a Mako.

\- Me da gusto verte hermano… y no me lo tomes a mal, pero estoy muy cansado y me voy a dormir un rato…- Dijo Bolin, aferrando la mano de Mako en un saludo, para después caer inconsciente.

\- Está perdiendo mucha sangre…- Murmuro Mako.

\- Lo sé, no tardaremos más de 15 minutos en llegar a la Tribu agua, solo espero que esta nave sea más veloz que las que usa el Loto Rojo.- Sopeso Asami, viendo por la escotilla abierta como se acercaban tres dirigibles que usaban el pendón del Loto Rojo.

Le dirigible se sacudió violentamente, mandando a Asami y Mako al piso, dos ganchos disparados desde los dirigibles del Loto Rojo habían impactado al de Industrias Futuro, y echando atrás sus motores frenaron violentamente la nave. Mako se preparo a lanzar un relámpago, pero Asami lo jalo violentamente.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tonto?! ¡El gancho hizo una grieta en el casco, si usas fuego o relámpagos nos volaras a todos!- Grito Asami, señalando la fuga de gas que tenían y corriendo de nuevo hacia los controles, tomó una decisión.

\- Acelerare hasta donde los motores aguanten, subiré y bajare para crear un efecto de látigo en los cables… tiene que funcionar…- Cavilo Asami en voz alta.

Mako apretó la mandíbula de nuevo, vio como el tercero de los dirigibles comenzaba a acercarse hacia ellos, con la obvia intención de abordarlos, vio a Bolin, desmayado, Iroh, y Kai, paralizados, no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¡Asami!.- Grito, para llamar la atención de la ingeniero, que estaba inclinada sobre los controles.

\- Por favor cuida de Bolin…- Dijo con voz calmada, y sonriéndole a Asami tomo un tubo de metal doblado que estaba en el piso y comenzó a deslizarse por uno de los cables que detenía a la nave prófuga.

Asami no alcanzo a decir nada, solo vio como el maestro fuego se deslizaba por el cable, lo vio usando un relámpago contra el dirigible que estaba más cercano al de industrias Futuro, haciéndolo estallar en llamas y derribándolo, cuando cayó en la cubierta del que había disparado el cable rodo por aquella superficie, y de nuevo invocando un poderoso relámpago, el segundo dirigible estallo en llamas y así fueron liberados del primer cable, el resplandor de las llamas que evidenciaban un duelo de maestros fuego fue lo último que vio antes de que la distancia le impidiera distinguir que pasaba, y solo segundos después un estruendo y un estallido detonaban al tercer dirigible perseguidor que ahora estallaba en llamas y caía al suelo nevado en escombros llameantes.

Igualmente, las lágrimas candentes caían por el rostro de Asami, que sostenía el timón de su dirigible con manos temblorosas.

Fin del Capítulo 4

Notas y demás al final del siguiente capítulo.


	5. El Juicio del León Tortuga

**Hilos del Destino**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes representados aquí son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia ficcional que usa a los personajes por los citados anteriormente, de ninguna manera me pertenecen y esta historia es solo hecha para fines entretenimiento y diversión.

**Capitulo 5**

**La voluntad del León Tortuga.**

Kuvira paladeaba el sabor del viento desde el techo de su dirigible, aquel resabio seco, áspero y arcillosos le gustaba, era muy propio del reino tierra y de su gente, y a ella le encantaba, había subido ahí para calmarse y su figura erguida e impasible, inamovible a pesar del fuerte viento era una inspiración para los soldados que la veían, y eso era exactamente la confianza que deseaba proyectar, sus hombres y todo aquel que la viera debía de saber que después de dos semanas de esperar a las fuerzas de la República Unida su paciencia ya se había agotado.

Entendía que un tifón fuera de temporada era evidentemente un problema para la logistica y el transporte de las tropas, pero ¿Cómo podía hablar de logística y transporte a la pobre gente de Omashu? Las provisiones comenzaban a terminarse y la gente del Loto Rojo no parecían mostrar su intención de rendirse, Una decisión debía de tomarse rápidamente y ella era la única que podía tomarla.

Con imperceptible metal control soltó sus pies de aquella superficie de metal y reingreso a la cabina de mando a través de una escotilla, no dijo nada solo se dirigió al puente donde la ventana del timonel permitía una vista privilegiada de Omashu.

\- Varrick, ¿Hay un altavoz en esta cosa?- Preguntó.

\- No Kuvira, pero es algo relativamente sencillo de construir…- Contesto el genio inventor de la Tribu agua.

\- Hazlo.- Ordeno, Kuvira sin perder la postura ni un ápice.

\- ¡Zhu Li! ¡Haz la cosa!- A la voz de su maestro, la joven que usaba lentes redondos lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

Paso casi una hora, en la cual Kuvira mantuvo la teatralidad de su postura, apenas respirando, manteniendo su voluntad como un hierro bien templado bajo su metal control.

\- Aquí lo tienes Kuvira, ¿Puedo preguntar para que lo quieres?-

\- Ya lo veras…- Dijo, Ordenándole al piloto soltar las amarras y sobre volar la ciudad de Omashu.

El dirigible se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, el punto donde estaba concentrada la mayoría de la gente del Loto Rojo, y también donde había mayor descontento civil.

\- Ciudadanos de Omashu, ustedes no me conocen, por lo que ahora me presento, Soy Kuvira de Zaofu.- La voz de Kuvira sonó a través del megáfono que Varrick había construido y se escuchaba a través de parlantes improvisados también hechos por el inventor.

\- Hace días, el presidente Raiko de la República Unida me ordeno que viniera a esta ciudad y me mantuviera aquí hasta que las Fuerzas Unidas llegaran y se hicieran cargo de la situación. Pero como ciudadana del Reino Tierra no puedo ver a mi gente sufrir, por lo que les pido… ¡Les pido un sacrificio, si ustedes se levantan en armas en contra del Loto Rojo, mi ejercito los respaldara, y eliminaremos hasta el último terrorista del Loto Rojo que ocupa su ciudad!-

Incluso la gente de su contingente no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, pero si Kuvira ordenaba algo, su fuerte presencia exigía obediencia, en Omashu, el rumor de la gente creció, muchos corrieron a su casas para después salir provistos de azadas, picos palas y demás instrumentos, los maestros hacían girar rocas sobre su cabeza, esa era la respuesta que esperaba Kuvira, que sonrió.

Una rápida orden fue dada, el desembarco de los dirigibles fue rápido y preciso, como en toda operación militar, los guardias de Zaofu apoyaron a la gente de Omashu, avanzando calle por calle, limpiándola y purgándola, hasta que cuando un nuevo día amanecía, el nuevo sol les mostraba los efectos de la noche, columnas de humos se levantaban de distintos puntos de la ciudad, varias murallas estaban reducidas a escombros, lo mismo muchas casas, pero la gente se tornaba en torno a la explanada del palacio, vitoreando un nombre a una sola voz.

\- ¡Kuvira!.-

\- ¡Kuvira!.-

\- ¡Kuvira!.-

Vitoreaba la gente alzando su puño al cielo, honrando el nombre de aquella mujer que había pelado y sangrado con ellos.

\- ¡Que viva la Gran Pacificadora!- Grito una voz solitaria, que después se convirtió en un grito conjunto.

\- ¡Kuvira, La Gran Pacificadora!-

\- ¡Kuvira, La Gran Pacificadora!-

Ella no decía nada, mantenía sus manos en su espalda, no temiendo mostrar lo sucio de su uniforme, lleno de cortes, manchas de tierra y costras de sangre seca, al contrario ella lo mostraba como si fuera una medalla.

\- ¿Sabes Bataar? Ese nombre me gusta.- Sonrió la mujer, confidentemente al hijo Mayor de Su Beifong, que también sonreía al ver como Kuvira era reverenciada por todo Omashu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lin abrió la puerta del despacho de Raiko con ambas manos, emulando a un huracán, los dos guardias reaccionaron poniéndose en guardia y esperaron una sola orden de su jefe.

\- Jefa Beifong… ¿A qué debo el gusto de su visita?- Interrogo el Presidente sin retirar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

\- Necesito hablar con usted. A solas.- Ordeno Beifong, viendo fríamente a los guardias.

Raiko espero un altercado con la Jefa, pero aún así ordeno a sus guardia retirarse con un ademan de su mano. Y cuando los dos guardias salieron, el Presidente se arrellano en su asiento.

\- ¿Cuál es el asunto Beifong?

\- Lea esto.-

Lin le paso una carta, membretada con los sellos de la policía de Ciudad República, y en cuyo sobre se leía.

"Para la Jefa Beifong"

El Presidente, examino esa carta y con un gesto curioso saco la carta del sobre y comenzó a leer. Pasaron un par de minutos y al terminar estrujo la carta en sus manos.

\- ¡Esto es imposible! No hay forma de que esto pudiera considerarse siquiera…- Bufo Raiko.

\- Además el chico está muerto, ¿Cómo es que esto llego a sus manos?-

\- EL lo dejo en mi escritorio el mismo día que partió rumbo al portal espiritual del Sur, y si yo no hubiera estado tan ocupada lo habría encontrado desde hace días.- Dijo Lin, pesadamente.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de confirmarlo?-

\- No… Tahno se mordió la lengua en su celda, no hay manera de que pueda volver a hablar.- Sopeso Lin.

\- Mi sugerencia es que me acompañe, iremos a la Isla del Templo del Aire y junto con Tenzin y su familia los ocultare en un lugar seguro, un lugar que solo yo sabré.-

\- No.- Dijo cortante Raiko, volteando su silla hacia la ventana.

Lis se sorprendió por la respuesta, iba a soltar un improperio cuando de nuevo Raiko se giro.

\- Si el contenido de esta carta es verdad, también eres una sospechosa de ser miembro del Loto Rojo.-

Lin monto en cólera.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve…? Si fuera miembro del Loto Rojo ¿sería tan idiota como para advertirle?-

\- No lo se, tal vez ese era el plan.-

La jefa Beifong entendió el punto del Presidente.

\- Me mantendré en mi puesto Jefa Beifong, como usted lo hará en el suyo.- Y de nuevo Raiko se giro en su silla y se puso a observar a Ciudad República desde su ventana.

Lin ya no dijo nada, solo hizo un saludo militar a modo de despedida y salió de ahí, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento ninguno de los líderes estaba completamente a salvo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Asami golpe quedamente la puerta del camarote de Bolin, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el funeral de Mako, y por una u otra razón la ingeniería había evitado hablar con Bolin, acerca de lo sucedido, después de todo aquel maestro Tierra era como su hermano menor.

Aun no entendía cómo es que habría rehusado la idea de hablar con Bolin, pero la verdad era que no sabía que decirle para confortarlo, el Loto Blanco les había facilitado personal para buscar entre los restos del los dirigibles derribados, pero no encontraron algo concluyente y tampoco identificable con el cuerpo del joven maestro fuego, además era cosa de sentido común saber que Mako había elegido el sacrificio para darles una oportunidad para escapar…

Pero eso no hacia menos sensible su perdida, que había sido un golpe devastador para los familiares que ahora Vivian en la mansión Sato, sobre todo para la abuela Yin que había pasado varios días en cama después de enterarse lo sucedido con Mako.

Pero ya no podía evadirse, Bolin no dudo ni un momento cuando les pido aventurarse de nuevo con ella en la búsqueda del Nuevo Avatar y de los Leones tortuga, tenían una pista firme y el acertijo ya había sido resuelto por ella misma y Jinora, así que mientras Iroh y Kai, entrenaban lo mejor era que hablara con Bolin, ya no podía posponerlo más.

Llamo de nuevo, sin escuchar respuesta, giro la cerradura y entro a la habitación iluminada por el sol de la tarde que tenía todo de tonos dorados y naranjas.

El joven estaba acostado en la cama, y se movió ligeramente cuando Asami tosió para anunciar que había entrado.

\- Bolin… Yo… Sé que debería de haber hablado contigo antes, Pero… no sabía cómo decirte las cosas…. Yo… No pude evitar que Mako… no lo vi venir, el solo… - Asami ya no pudo contener las lagrimas.

\- Lo quería Bolin, no de la manera romántica, pero después de todo lo que pasamos juntos lo quería, lamento mucho que la última vez que hablamos ambos no salimos de nuestras casillas... y bueno, tú estabas ahí así que sabes cómo fue eso, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar aquí estaré…-

Un ronquido sacudió el cuerpo de Bolin, y Asami llorando no pudo evitar un graznido involuntario al tratar de contener la risa que le provocaba eso.

\- ¿'Sami? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el joven, despertando a causa de la risa contenida de la Ingeniero.

Asami enjugo sus lágrimas y se sentó en la cama del maestro tierra, aquella risa involuntariamente provocada se llevo su tensión acumulada y así por fin pudo hablar con Bolin acerca de su hermano y todos los eventos que habían pasado anteriormente y que de alguna manera ambos tenían que decirse.

\- Extrañare a Mako… mucho… pero él no crio a ningún cobarde, sabes que estaré contigo y con el nuevo avatar.- Sonrió Bolin abrazando a Asami.

Un par de horas más tarde en el salón del enorme dirigible, el nuevo equipo Avatar planeaba su ruta, esa mañana habían salido de la República unida y el viaje a la nación del Fuego solo les llevaría un par de días, dada la velocidad mejorada del nuevo dirigible.

\- ¿Entonces la mejor conjetura que tenemos es ir hacia la selva donde están las Ruinas de los Guerreros del Sol?- Pregunto Iroh, que a pesar de ser de la nación del fuego jamás había ido a aquel sitio, del que su abuelo Zuko le había contado.

\- El poema habla acerca de la serpiente de la llama, que no es sino otra forma de referirse a los dragones, la línea que se refiere a donde el fuego nunca se extingue según Jinora debe de referirse al templo donde Aang y tu abuelo conocieron a los sobrevivientes de los Guerreros del Sol, y la llama eterna que está en uno de sus templos.- Confirmo Asami.

\- Pero la selva es un lugar enorme… ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar a un león tortuga entre tanta selva?- Pregunto Bolin, leyendo unos apuntes que Jinora les había dado.

\- Es algo que le preguntare a Korra cuando la vea esta noche. Solo espero poder contactarla…- Contesto con algo de preocupación Asami.

La noche llego rápidamente y después de una cena tranquila y medianamente animada por Bolin y Kai, llegó la hora de dormir.

Bolin bostezo airadamente, anunciando que se retiraba a dormir, lo mismo que Kai, Iroh se levanto de sus sitio y comenzó a pasar revista de los guardias del Loto Blanco que ahora viajaban con ellos a cusa de lo que había pasado en el portal del Sur. Mientras que Asami, se retiro en silencio a sus aposentos y se dispuso a dormir, esperando poder ver al fin a Korra, y aunque en las últimas noches no había tenido contacto con ella y eso la inquietaba.

De nuevo la imagen espejada dio paso a un rostro conocido, pero ahora un tanto taciturno, Korra no sonreía, y eso era poco habitual.

\- Korra…-

\- Te extrañe amor…- Dijo la aludida dejando la seriedad de lado y plantando un apasionado beso en los labios carmines de la joven Ingeniero.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Hace días que esperaba verte- Pregunto inquieta, Asami.

\- Algo pasa ene l mundo espiritual, desde que ustedes se fueron aquellos oscuros nubarrones vienen y se van y no hemos podido descubrir su causa….- Dijo Korra, molesta.

\- No quisiera interrumpirte, pero necesitamos saber cómo encontrar al primer León Tortuga.-

\- Ah, eso… Hable con Wan Shi Tong después de que se fueron, y se mostro cooperativo siempre y cuando regresen esa hoja que se llevaron.- Las dos mujeres rieron.

\- Cuando estén en el templo que tiene la llama eterna abre el paquete que te di, y de ahí todo será fácil.- Confirmo Korra guiñando un ojo.

\- Pero… ¿Eso es todo?-

\- Confía en mí, Asami, solo confía…- Dijo el Avatar sonriendo y besando a la joven que amaba.

Asami despertó, y sentándose en su cama vio como el sol comenzaba a asomarse en horizonte, habían llegado a la nación del Fuego.

El esmeralda de la selva contrastaba con el color marrón de la roca, el contraste se hacía más evidente debido a la altura en la que se encontraban, Iroh, estaba en la cabina de mando, esperando que la avanzada de guardias del Loto Blanco lanzara una señal que confirmara que podían bajar sin problemas.

De los confines de la selva una alta columna de agua se levanto y se convirtió en hielo y estallo en miles de pedazos, creando un show de luces por la refracción del sol.

\- Es hora.- Dijo el General. Indicándole al piloto que lanzara los cables ancla.

El cuarteto bajo del dirigible y sin perder el tiempo se dirigieron al enorme templo y comenzó su ascenso por aquellas escaleras milenarias, esperaban tocar la cima junto con el medio día, y en el rostro de todos se dibuja la expectación, sobre todo en la Kai, que aun tenía dudas de la decisión de Tenzin, acerca de que el fuera el siguiente avatar.

A Jinora le emocionaba la idea, nieta del anterior Aang, "hermana" menor de del avatar anterior y ahora, futura esposa del Avatar, eso era algo muy poco común, pero que a Kai le incomodaba y le preocupaba, no se sentía listo, y menos aun, digno.

\- Oye Bo…-

\- ¿Mmmmh?-

\- ¿Estás seguro que seré digno de ser el avatar? Digo… Tú sabes, mi pasado es algo… Turbio...-

Bolin sonrió.

\- Claro que si hermanito, ya lo veras, te has reformado has probado tu valía mas de una vez, estoy seguro que el León Tortuga tendrá en cuenta esto.- Dijo Bolin, sonriendo y mostrando los pulgares arriba, sacándole una sonrisa de confianza a Kai.

El primero en llegar a la cima fue Iroh que dada la experiencia anterior examino el lugar con la vista, en guardia, esperando algún eventual problema, pero este no llego, asi que ayudando a Sami a subir los últimos escalones se encamino hacia la flama eterna.

\- ¿Y ahora que sigue?- Pregunto el General.

\- Korra me dijo que abriera el paquete que me dio en el mundo espiritual y que de ahí ya todo sería fácil.- Indico Asami que saco el mencionado paquete de su mochila.

Con cuidado desato las tiras de piel que envolvían aquel objeto.

\- ¿Una vieja tetera?- Pregunto Asami en voz alta al ver aquel objeto que estaba envuelto.

Pero aquella vieja tetera se sacudió y se sostuvo en el aire, haciendo que Asami retrocediera y cuando comenzó a brillar se deshizo en un fino polvo blanco que se diluyo en una brisa.

\- Soy Raava, espíritu de la Luz.-

Solo Iroh y Bolin habían visto a Raava con anterioridad, por lo que Asami y Kai estaba estupefactos ante la visión del espíritu de Luz que estaba frente a ellos.

\- Para que el Ciclo del avatar sea reiniciado, el León Tortuga de Fuego debe de dar su Juicio, uno de ustedes será el nuevo elegido.-

Los cuatro se miraron, confusos, esto era inesperado.

\- Gran Fu-huo, Yo, Raava, solicito de tu presencia.- La voz de Raava sonó no fuerte, tampoco baja, solo omnipresente, como si fuera una ola aquella voz recorrió la salva, haciendo al viento agitarse y a las aves volar de sus nidos.

Y aun y cuando el firme suelo de roca sostenía sus pies, todos sintieron la sacudida, en algún punto de la selva algo enorme comenzaba a levantarse.

Raava salió del lugar, dirigiéndose al puente de roca donde alguna vez Zuko y Aang bailaron la danza del dragón ante Ran y Shaw.

El cuarteto salió corriendo del lugar y comenzaron a subir las escalinatas, Raava estaba en la cima, junto con dos dragones que no podían ser sino los descendientes de Ran y Shaw, el juicio del León Tortuga yaba a ser algo impresionante.

Llegaron a la cima, jadeantes, el león tortuga ya se elevaba por sobre de la selva y su enorme tamaño eclipsaba al sol, incluso los dragones estaban expectantes, lo que evidenciaba lo sagrado de la condición de los Leones tortuga.

Y así el León que Raava llamo Fu-Huo, descendió hasta quedar a la altura de aquel puente de piedra.

\- Raava, atiendo a tu llamado, ¿Estos son los humanos que esperan mi juicio?.- Sonó, imponente la voz del León Tortuga.

\- Si, Gran Fu-Huo, alguno de ellos debe de ser digno de llegar el manto del Avatar y recrear el ciclo que fue roto.- Dijo Raava, señalando a los cuatro humanos.

\- Que así sea entonces…-

El nuevo equipo Avatar se coloco frente al León tortuga, mirándose el uno al otro, no sabiendo cual sería la resolución del juicio, uno de ellos sería el Avatar, y solo Iroh, sabía que el siendo un maestro fuego ya estaba descartado del juicio.

La enorme garra del león tortuga se poso a la altura del rostro de Kai, y paso de largo, haciendo que el joven respirara aliviado, se detuvo un momento ante Iroh, que solo sonrió al ver pasar de largo la garra, y paso hacia Bolin, que reía y murmuraba incoherencias, y finalmente se detuvo frente a Asami.

\- Asami Sato, eres mi elegida.- Dijo el León Tortuga, tocando con su garra el pecho y la frente de la joven no maestro que había nacido en la nación del Fuego.

Un resplandor surgió de aquella garra y ese mismo fulgor que alguna vez mostro Korra en sus ojos llenaron ahora los ojos verdes de Asami, que después de que el león tortuga retirara su garra, vio como surgían de sus manos una par de llamas.

\- Mi juicio ha sido dado.- Trono la voz del León Tortuga que comenzó a alejarse.

Asami no creía lo que ahora le pasaba, las llamas salían de sus manos como un deseo apenas consciente de su parte.

\- Asami… Tu serás el nuevo Avatar.- Sentencio Raava.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En un lugar incierto del Reino Tierra un bunker escavado en roca hervía en actividad, en una de sus muchas salas era recibida una transmisión que no sería muy bien recibida.

\- Muy bien, tengo todo tu mensaje, continua en tu puesto, yo le informare a Yang de este asunto.- Dijo un operador de radio, que portaba el uniforme del Loto Rojo.

Salió presuroso de aquella sala y cruzo un pasillo y finalmente entre a una habitación donde había varios hombres reunidos.

\- Yang, ya tenemos noticias de nuestro espía en el Loto Blanco, Asami Sato y su equipo contactaron al primer León Tortuga, al parecer ella se convertirá en el nuevo Avatar.- Dijo el radio operador, esperando que aquellas palabras no molestaran tanto a su líder.

Yang no dijo nada, solo se limito a acariciar su barba, indicando con ademan de su mano que todos salieran del cuarto.

Con paso calmado se dirigió al fondo de la habitación y moviendo una pieza del mobiliario accedió a una puerta secreta que se abrió. El Líder del Loto Rojo entro en aquella habitación poco iluminada y después de varios pasos se postro en hinojos y comenzó a hablar.

\- Maestro, te hemos fallado, Asami Sato consiguió el primer don de control de los Leones Tortuga…- Dijo Yang, mostrándose increíblemente sumiso.

\- No te preocupes, esta no es una contingencia que no haya previsto.- Sonó una voz poderosa y grave.

\- Como digas Maestro Vaatu.-

Fin del Capítulo 5.

Notas:

(+) Al que me diga la referencia a la que me refiero aquí, le escribo un one shot Korrasami a su gusto. :P

Y pues con esto llegamos a la mitad de la historia a como la tenía planeada originalmente, todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero tratar aquí así que a lo mejor se alarga, pero todo depende del tiempo que me deje el trabajo, por lo pronto esta actualización fue doble por los dos eventos que se vieron y que la verdad no quería tratar por separado por que al hacerlo, el final de este capítulo creo se vería ya muy obvio, y creo que esa obviedad ya era evidente desde el primer capítulo, y esa es la razón de presentar estos dos capítulos juntos.

La razón secundaria es que después de esto, me voy a tardar un bueeen rato en actualizar de nuevo por cuestiones de la chamba….

Giginee: En el plot original de la historia si contemple eso, pero después lo descarte, la razón principal la ves en este capítulo 5, la otra y que en si le da nombre a la historia se verá por ahí del capítulo 8

So, espero por sus valioso reviews y feedback, Nos veremos en el capitulo 6.

~K~


	6. Capitulo Final

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes representados aquí son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia ficcional que usa a los personajes por los citados anteriormente, de ninguna manera me pertenecen y esta historia es solo hecha para fines entretenimiento y diversión.

Después de mucho pensarlo y darle muchas vueltas, llegue a la conclusión de que seguir este fic no es viable, parche la idea original con otras, altere el plot original en base a algunas peticiones, así que considero redundante e inútil continuarlo, ya que perdió la esencia original que quería plasmar aquí, así que dejare un resumen de los capítulos, entre lo que paso en el punto en el que ya no se actualizo, y al final de eso pongo el capítulo final que si escribí desde antes, ya que este era final que quería darle al fic.

Espero entiendan mis razones.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y reviews por el tiempo qué duro este fic.

**Hilos del Destino.**

Capítulo 6.

Han pasado 3 meses después de que Asami fuera elegida por el león tortuga como la nueva avatar, el nuevo equipo avatar regresa a Ciudad República para que Asami empiece a entrenar aire-control, mientras que el General Iroh regresa al Reino Fuego a petición de su abuelo y su madre y una vez ahí se entera de que por medidas protocolarias y por consejo de los Sabios del Fuego es necesario que elija una esposa, ya que el tiempo para que se convierta en el nuevo señor del fuego se acerca.

Kuvira y su ejército declara la guerra abiertamente al Loto Rojo, comenzado a cazarlos por todo el Reino Tierra, a Suyin esto no le agrada, pero no sabe que en quien puede confiar dentro de los mandos de su propia ciudad.

Yang decide cambiar su estrategia y dirige todos sus esfuerzos a conquistar la Tribu Agua del Sur, justo cuando en la Isla del Templo del Aire, Bolin descubre por accidente la ubicación del León-tortuga del Agua: Los glaciares cercanos a la Tribu agua del Sur. Informan a General Iroh y este acuerda alcanzarlos en la tribu.

El encuentro del León Tortuga, y la unción del poder del agua en Asami, coincide con la invasión por parte del loto rojo, los defensores de la Ciudad son eliminados y tanto la tribu agua del sur como el portal espiritual caen bajo control del Loto Rojo, Vaatu se revela como el poder detrás de Yang y solo por el sacrificio de Senna y Tonraq es como el equipo avatar escapa de nuevo hacia Ciudad República.

Capitulo 7.

Asami viaja al polo Norte para poder entrar al portal espiritual del Norte, donde se encuentra con Korra y le pide pide perdón por no haber podido salvar a sus padres, ambas lamentan lo sucedido, pero el fortalecimiento de Vaatu vuelve inestable el mundo espiritual, Korra explica que cuando ella murió Raava se separo del vinculo del Avatar y eso la separo a Vaatu también, por lo que es necesario que encuentre al último León Tortuga para afirmar el poder del Avatar nuevamente, juntas estudian la hoja que robaron de Wan Shi Tong y se descifran que el ultimo León está en el pantano brumoso.

En el pantano Brumoso el equipo avatar conoce a Toph, que estaba en retiro espiritual así como a Kuvira, que perseguía a una célula del loto rojo dentro del pantano.

Asami es tocada por el último Leo tortuga y por acción de Raava accede al estado avatar por primera vez, pero al ser un ciclo nuevo, no tiene acceso a las vidas pasadas del Avatar, solo puede acceder al contacto con Korra, y nadie entiende por qué.

Kuvira ofrece entrenar a Asami en metal y tierra control, pero Toph interviene y alega que no hay maestra tierra y metal más fuerte que ella, y decide acompañarlos a la isla del Templo del Aire para comenzar a entrenar, ya en el viaje Toph admite que Kuvira hubiera sido una buena maestra para Asami, pero hay algo en ella que no le gusta a la anciana maestra.

Capitulo 8

El entrenamiento de Asami avanza, Iroh, Tenzin, Toph y Kya demuestran ser buenos maestros, pero hay muchos choques con la joven Sato, que pasa mucho tiempo meditando y en el mundo espiritual con Korra.

Las dos son reprendidas por el Avatar Wan, que les explica que Vaatu está desestabilizando el mundo espiritual usando el portal del Sur, controlado por el loto Rojo.

Ayudadas por Wan, Jinora y Tenzin deciden cerrar el portal del Sur, y se da el primer enfrentamiento del nuevo Avatar con Vaatu, y solo usando el estado avatar inexpertamente logra vencer, aunque Tenzin y los demás miembros de la nación del aire salen bastante heridos a causa de Yang y sus hombres que son expulsados del mundo espiritual al quedar cerrado por el poder de Asami.

Regresan a Ciudad República con relativa calma, y durante una meditación Korra le dice a Asami que tiene que acudir a Zaheer para que sea él quien la entrene en aire control en lo que los maestros aires se recuperan, Asami se niega, pero de nuevo interviene Wan, alegando que tiene que perdonar a aquel hombre, ya que la redención no debe estar ausente para nadie, Korra secunda la opinión de Wan y así Asami acepta ir a buscar a Zaheer.

Zaheer habla con Asami, le explica que también teniendo el vínculo al mundo espiritual ha hablado con Korra y los demás Avatares, y sabe del peligro que representa Vaatu. Y después de varias semanas de entrenamiento Asami es consecuente de que debe de perdonar a Zaheer y hacen las paces en el mundo de los espíritus, a lo que Korra también celebra.

Poco después una llamada de urgencia le dice a Asami que Industrias Futuro está casi en la quiebra por su ausencia, y considerando la situación en su oficina recibe la visita de Iroh, que le declara que esta enamorado de ella.

Capitulo 9

Yang recibe una reprimenda de Vaatu por haber permitido que se cerrara el portal del Sur, además de que las acciones de Kuvira han logrado que el loto rojo quede ya casi reducido a un puñado de hombres y de pocos recursos. Yang decide jugársela y reúne toda su fuerza contra Zaofu.

Comienza el sitio de Zaofu, los domos de platino se cierran y resisten sin problemas, hasta que los traidores se revelan y solo el tercer domo queda bajo control de Suyin y su familia, en una maniobra desesperada, Opal manda un mensaje de su situación a Bolin en la Isla del Templo del Aire.

Raiko da la orden a Kuvira para ir a defender Zaofu, mientras que Lin y Toph parten igualmente hacia Zaofu, robando uno de los bisontes voladores del Templo del Aire.

Asami no supo cómo reaccionar ante la propuesta de Iroh, por lo que lo ha evitado, aprovecha su ausencia, ya que él tiene que comandar de nuevo a las fuerzas unidas para el recate de Zaofu y apoyar a Kuvira. Visita a su padre en la cárcel y explicándole su amor perdido y su ahora responsabilidad como Avatar, decide comunicarle que será sacado de ahí, para que se haga cargo de Industrias Futuro, como una labor social que le servirá en reducción de sentencia. Hiroshi acepta, más que feliz por lograr un acercamiento con su hija.

Así Asami es informada de la situación en Zaofu, y tomando un dirigible Bolin y ella se dirigen al hogar del Clan de Metal, y en tanto, medita durante todo el camino a Zaofu, explicándole su sentir a Korra.

En el mundo espiritual Korra le dice a Asami que la ama, pero considerando que está muerta no hay manera en que estén juntas, solo por los medios que han usado hasta ese momento, insiste en que corresponda los sentimiento de Iroh, pero Asami se niega, prefiriendo amar a Korra aun de esa manera antes que engañarse a sí misma y a Iroh también.

Capitulo 10

La primera en llegar a Zaofu es Kuvira junto a su ejército, la batalla por Zaofu comienza y el Loto Rojo se lleva la peor parte, después de 3 días de batallas los domos fueron liberados, dejando solo un pequeño campo de batalla entre Kuvira y Yang.

Vaatu se manifiesta entre los dos y tienta tanto a Yang como a Kuvira, solo el más apto de los dos podría llegar a conquistar el mundo, pero para eso deberá de dejar ciertas ataduras humanas, así que en un duelo que se prolonga por varios minutos Kuvira mata a Yang usando el más cruel arsenal de su metal control. Y así Vaatu se posesiona de ella.

Kuvaatu elimina a Bataar Jr. Solo por diversión, y hablándole a sus hombres les pide unirse a la fuerza conquistadora más grande que el mundo ha conocido, siendo la premisa velada: Únanse o Mueran.

Contra su voluntad Varrick explico el uso de sus de sus prototipos, así que decide probarlo en Zaofu. El poder combinado del arma experimental de Varrick y el de Kuvaatu reduce la antes señorial ciudad a ruinas humeantes, y solo por la intervención de Lin y Toph algunos incluidos todos los Beifong sobrevivientes logran escapar del destino de la ciudad.

Cuando Asami llega solo se encuentra con ruinas, algunos sobrevivientes, entre Suyin, Lin y Toph le explican la situación y se prepara para lo peor, ya que Kuvaatu va hacia Ciudad República.

Capitulo 11

Asami sabe que sus habilidades de Avatar aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a Kuvira, así que solo le queda su ingenio, usando el biplano incorporado en su dirigible, y llevando a Lin, Toph y Suyin adelanta la posición de Kuvaatu y sus ejercito y alcanza a advertir a las fuerzas unidas que se dirigían hacia Zaofu, vía radio se pone al tanto a todos los involucrados y Ciudad República entra en Alerta.

Tan pronto llega al templo aire Asami le pide a Kya que le explique el uso de la sangre control, ya que al parecer es lo único que le queda para enfrentar a Kuvaatu en igualdad, a pesar de ser un arte prohibido Kya entiende que no hay más opciones y le explica la teoría a Asami.

Después esa noche en sueños Korra le dice a Asami que usando el poder de los Avatares pasados pueden crear un vórtice que jale a Vaatu de nuevo hacia el mundo espiritual, pero para eso necesitarían también canalizar la enorme energía espiritual d las linas de la ciudad.

Kuvaatu llega a Ciudad República, el ejercito de la República Unida enfrenta al de Kuvaatu, mientras que el Avatar se combate a Kuvaatu, que usa el poder de el arma de Varrick para enfrentar al Avatar, solo el estado Avatar impide que Asami muera, pero la deja en muy mal estado, mientras que usando todo su valor, Varrick decide sabotear el arma espiritual que esta montada en un vagón de tren, y sacrificando su propia vida crea una reacción en cadena que elimina el arma por completo y absorbe todo el poder espiritual de las vainas, creando un tercer portal.

En la ciudad, la nación del aire incluido Zaheer junto con las Beifong y Bolin combaten a los remanentes del ejército de Kuvaatu, y consiguen junto con el ejercito de la República Unida reducirlos hasta que no les queda más que rendirse.

En el mundo espiritual los Avatares pasados comienzan a crear un vórtice espiritual, que jala a Vaatu de nuevo hacia el mundo espiritual, donde su poder combinado lo encierra de nuevo en el árbol del tiempo.

En Ciudad República una maltrecha Asami se enfrenta a Kuvira que aun despojada del poder de Vaatu usa todos poder en metal control para seguir hiriendo a Asami, el Avatar trata de usar su último recurso, sangre control, pero su inexperiencia hace que Kuvira se libere y de nuevo le infrinja mas heridas.

Asami esta prácticamente derrotada, sangrante en el piso, y Kuvira se dispone a hui usando un vehículo abandonado, Asami se concentra de nuevo y usando lo enseñado por Kya y Iroh, logra crear un relámpago que canaliza a través de su guante eléctrico, así el poder amplificado del relámpago impacta el vehículo en el que viajaba Kuvira, haciéndolo estallar, y una sonriente Asami cae al suelo sangrante e inerte.

Capítulo Final.

La gente rodeaba las tiendas de aparatos eléctricos, en todas las VarrickVision estaba una imagen imposible, un hombre, mas específicamente Varrick III hacia la primera caminata fuera de la gravedad de la tierra, las imágenes eran borrosas pero bastante entendibles. Aquel joven que no llegaba al cuarto de siglo había logrado hacer lo que era ficción hacia algunos años, en un vehículo impulsado por cohetes había logrado subir más alto de lo que cualquier avión o bisonte volador jamás podría, y aun a pesar de lo poco nítido de la imagen al joven se le veía sonreír eufórico.

El trafico en Ciudad República era un problema algo serio en esos días, pero se decía que era algo que el urbanista Meng Sato pondría remedio tan pronto regresara de su viaje a Nuevo Zaofu, donde estaba creando un urbe impresionante de mano del veterano artista Huan Beifong, pero por lo pronto Han sostenía con su mano tatuada la mano de su esposa, atrapado en el trafico no podían llegar al hospital de Yi Yuan y el joven maestro aire no podía sino estar aterrado por el sino de sus esposa y el de su hijo nonato.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero hubo un accidente más adelante y no podemos avanzar…- Dijo el chofer del Satotaxi.

\- ¡Debe de haber algo que puedas hacer!- Suplico el joven tatuado.

\- Ya informe a la central por la radiofrecuencia, ellos sabrán que hacer.- Dijo el otro hombre tampoco sabiendo que mas hacer.

Los minutos pasaron angustiosamente, entre jadeos y gritos dolorosos la joven hacia entender que el primogénito de aquella familia ya venía en camino y no había algo que se pudiera hacer. Una sirena se oyó en la distancia, y maniobrando por la acera una moto patrulla apareció, el oficial vio la situación dentro del taxi e inmediatamente dio órdenes tanto al taxista como al joven tatuado y así al cabo de unos minutos un llanto infantil se escucho en la calle acompañado de aplausos, vítores y palmadas afectuosas en la espalda del joven agente, que cuando ya se retiraba a darle paso a la ambulancia que ya llegaba, alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Han.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre oficial?-

\- Mako, Mako Beifong.- Dijo sonriente haciendo un ademan con su gorra.

\- Mako es un buen nombre… ¿Te gusta Mei?- Pregunto el joven a su esposa.

\- Si… se llamara Mako.- Confirmo.

Muy lejos de ahí, en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego también había bullicio, el Señor del Fuego Iroh colocaba la corona a su hijo Kuzon y con aquel acto, el viejo señor del fuego daba a su nación un nuevo líder más joven, la princesa Azula y el príncipe Ozai aplaudían a su hermano mayor mientras que el anciano Iroh II se sentaba a la do de su esposa Ziyi.

\- ¿Extrañaras el peso de la corona querido?.- Pregunto Ziyi.

\- No lo sé… Cuando mi Madre y mi Abuelo, me presionaron para tomar esta responsabilidad no la quería… Si no fuera por el Avatar quizás no hubiera aceptado… y quizás tampoco te hubiera conocido.- Sonrió el otrora Señor del Fuego, levantado la cara al cielo vespertino, recordando a sus ya idos abuelo y madre, sonrió levemente y disimulo una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla, mientras veía como su hijo saludaba a la Nación del Fuego, Ziyi no dijo palabra, solo inclino su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo, preguntándose qué hacia el avatar en esos momentos.

La antes mansión Sato se había convertido ahora en la Academia Hiroshi Sato, un lugar donde la mismísima Avatar Asami, había dado y seguía dando abrigo, instrucción y amor a todo huérfano de las cinco naciones.

Habían pasado 35 años desde la batalla que definió al mundo como se le conocía hasta ahora, Asami Sato el Avatar, había logrado conquistar la paz en el mundo a través del conocimiento, y algunas veces también de la fuerza, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos justa, de la mano de Industrias Futuro logro crear un camino progresista y de avance tecnológico en el mundo, pero ahora, muchos de los huérfanos que llevaban el apellido Sato, estaban reunidos en lo que antes había sido la mansión Sato.

Yaq hacía años que el Avatar había decidió vivir rodeada de los niños que había salvado, o en su defecto acogido bajo su protección, y ahora en la cama de aquella habitación repleta de fotografías, libros, planos, prototipos y herramientas, Asami se despedía de la gente a la que tanto quería.

\- Es hora de partir…- Les dijo.

\- Aun no… no nos dejes…- Dijo un hombre adulto, llorando y sosteniendo la mano de la mujer a la que llamaba madre.

\- Hiroshi… nadie puede ir en contra de la voluntad de los espíritus, ni siquiera el Avatar….- Dijo el Avatar, tratando de consolar con su mirada esmeralda al hombre que bautizo como su padre y que fue el primer huérfano que llevo a su casa y crio como a su hijo de sangre.

\- Pero te necesitamos… el mundo necesita a su avatar.- Dijo entre sollozos otro muchacho.

\- Y yo necesito a mi Avatar… a mi Avatar Korra, y ella me esta esperando del otro lado... ya tiene mucho tiempo esperándome y ya no quiero hacerla esperar… mi amor… mi Korra…- Asami estiro su mano, como si realmente viera a la persona que llamaba, una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del Avatar, y su mano cayó en el lecho.

Todos los presentes en la habitación comenzaron a llorar por la pérdida de su amada madre, mientras en la isla del templo del aire, unos jóvenes maestros aire juegan alrededor de un anciano Zaheer que medita, pero que de pronto abre los ojos y sonríe.

\- ¿Qué pasa maestro Zaheer?- Pregunta uno de los jóvenes.

\- El Avatar se ha reunido con su amada, el ciclo ha comenzado de nuevo…- Dice riendo Zaheer, agitando los brazos al aire desconcertando a los jóvenes que solo se limitan a verlo reír.

En Zaofu, un canoso Bolin apresura a su esposa Opal, mientras suben en el elevador esperando recibir noticias de su nuevo nieto.

\- Con impaciencia no harás que el elevador vaya más de prisa Bolin.- Se quejo Opal, jalando su manga de las manos de Bolin.

\- Pero Opal… ¡Es nuestro primer Nieto!- Dijo Bolin.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y tan pronto como eso paso Bolin tomó a su esposa y la hizo correr hasta que llegaron a la sala de maternidad donde un nervioso joven paseaba en círculos.

\- ¿Alguna noticia ya Wang?.- Pregunto impacientemente Bolin.

\- Aun no señor Bolin, ya tiene ahí adentro más de dos horas…- Chillo el joven.

\- Rei no es débil par de llorones, es una Beifong, nos daremos cuenta tan pronto…- Opal fue interrumpida, desde adentro de aquella sala se escucho un fuerte llanto.

Los tres quedaron callados y estupefactos, y un par de minutos después salía un doctor sonriente, para darles la noticia.

\- Es un varón.-

El trío salto de gusto, y el joven apretó las manos del doctor entre las dos suyas, agitándolas efusivamente.

Al cabo de varios minutos, los tres entraban a la habitación de la joven maestra llamada Rei, ella sostenía al pequeño bebe en brazos, y era increíble que tan solo tres personas hicieran tanto escándalo.

\- Debo de llamar a Mako y a los demás, ¡Esta noticia debe compartirse!- Sonrió Bolin, y salió de la habitación a buscar un teléfono,

Por un momento Bolin se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta, vio hacia dentro y le pareció ver un par de luces encima de su hija y nieto, pero tras parpadear un par de veces se sio cuenta de que sus ojos lo habían engañado y salió, dispuesto encontrar un teléfono.

\- Tiene tus ojos Asami.- Rio Korra viendo detenidamente al bebe recién nacido.

\- Eso es imposible Korra.- Refunfuño Asami.

\- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero…- Contesto guiñando un ojo.

Asami rio, aunque aquella risa solo podía escucharla Korra.

\- Entonces, ¿El es?- Pregunto Korra.

\- Si, Raava ya lo señalo.- Asintió Asami.

\- Entonces ya es hora de irnos amor.- Dijo Korra tomando la mano de Asami.

Asami solo se dejo llevar, y abrazo a Korra por detrás, como si bailara, a la hizo girar para besarla profunda y largamente.

\- Te extrañe…-

\- Y yo a ti…-

\- ¿Y ahora que sigue?-

\- La eternidad Asami, la eternidad…-

Una brecha de la más blanca luz se abrió delante de ellas, las dos miraron hacia atrás, no para despedirse, si no para guardar un recuerdo y así se miraron a los ojos amorosamente, enlazaron sus manos y se adentraron en aquella luz.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

Y así doy por terminado este experimento, igual y los decepciona, pero es que si co0meti varios errores con esto, pero ni modo, echando a perder se aprende, aun tengo cosas que aprender a corregir y espero hacerlo en el siguiente fic que hare tan pronto termine Ronin.

De nuevo agradezco el apoyo y los reviews, que ya fueron contestados via inbox. Menos el de **Guest**: que acertó a la referencia indicada de el comandante del Akagi, asi que ¿De qué vas a querer tu one shot?

**Rose Langley02: **Gracias, y pues no acabo como originalmente pense, pero en fin… Espero que te guste este final y espero alguna opinión.

Y seria todo por el momento, Sean Felices y nos vemos en Ronin.


End file.
